The Queen's Hidden Heir
by ForsakenMythr2012
Summary: AU Start from Vampire Diaries 5x11 and The Originals 1x10 Caroline starts to show symptoms of excessive hunger, moodiness and shockingly morning sickness. Strangely enough she is confirmed the first vampire to have become pregnant. Will Caroline keep her hybrid-witch baby as well as finally bestow her claim as Queen of New Orleans?(Klaroline, Stebeckah, Halijah and Konnie!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: CW owns VD and TO... Sadly enough otherwise I believe us fans would have develop a better plot! Keep fate in Klaroline that's the endgame! Anyone be my Beta please and correct me if I mistaken anything wrong from episode thanks! I wrote this after watch The Originals episode 1x17 so yea I need a dose of Klaroline right now... **

_Ill never forget that feeling _

_When I watched you disappear_

_ And you made me stop believing_

_ I could fight the fear away -Ellie Goulding "Under Control"_

"Oh god, my hair looks like a birds nest!" I made my way upon the steps of the Salvatore estate, brushing off any access leaves or dirt from her remaining pieces of clothing.

While trying to locate Matt, I had well run into a certain someone I secretly had wanted to see again internally. Klaus Mikaelson, the most dangerous fearsome (not to mention sexy) Original hybrid who was a decade older than myself.

We had-no have a complex history and an uncertain relationship... Okay well basically I can't even decide where we stood as... Friends, lovers, friends with benefits?!

The last one make my heat up on our passionate event in the woods. Sigh... He's good... Beyond good like the best sex I've ever had... Damn it why did I have to lie and blurt out I didn't want him in my future?! The pain that flashes in his eyes had in turn cause my heart break as well.

_ Well give yourself some credit, at least Klaus can't bother you while you focus on pursuing in college..._

_ I'm a bloody vampire! I have unlimited time and could have gone anytime in the future! Now Klaus is gone and for good... _

_He may be gone but he didn't protest on you making a trip down New Orleans... Away from small boring Mystic Fall and Elena with her Salvatore problems... _

I sigh again shaking my head and re-check my appearance. Yea I had my forest green jacket zipped up all the way since Klaus shredded my shirt off leaving me with my bra underneath. Furthermore I wasn't wearing my tong anymore courtesy of the hybrid who stored it in his jacket as a piece of "token" for himself or whatever.

Oh well, I'd be going home at some time soon to chance and shower as I reeked of hot hybrid sex and Klaus's intoxicating scent.

There was definitely something deep, real, passionate and raw between the two of us that surpassed any other pointless relationships I've had; for instance me and Tyler.

Yea I was all good back then when we both were experiencing our new transitions into supernatural beings and the fact he was my first love but now...

Now clearly we both have different views and we just aren't meant to be and I'm okay with that.

I've finally let go of my denying love for Klaus. See the sad truth is I pretended I didn't have my heart racing around him or that Klaus was my first and last thought of the day, all for sake of my supposed friends and mom.

"It hasn't even been five minutes and I already miss him." I muttered quietly to myself.

"Where have you been Care? It's night now." I heard a very familiar voice that made my heart deflate. I turned to see Tyler Lockwood my on-off boyfriend for two years now. I would have expected to be happy to see him again but quite honestly I felt uneasy and somewhat a sinking feeling of guilt.

"Hey, Tyler sooo you're back again?" trying my best at toning my voice as causal.

"Yea the blonde Original girl led me to Matt who was trap by Nadia. We got him out thankfully. Anyway so back to you, where have you been?" By now he had been near me only a foot away. I placed my best Oscar award face as I responded.

"I was scouting for Matt as well along with Bonnie and Jeremy. I just led myself get lost on the search but I'm back now."

"Hmmmm alright I suppose, so am I getting a hug?"

"Oh uh yea." I hesitantly reached him and wrapped my arms around his body stiffly the whole time. I prayed he doesn't recognize anything unusual.

"Hey Kiddos I'm back!" This time I heared a gruffly voice speak as I turn to see Alaric standing there with his arms spread open in his grand entrance.

** So hopefully I haven't done soooo bad right? I'm reading from the wiki site if the episode soooo yea... Ummm then again if I don't want to continue this story message me if you'd like to write this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks everyone for the favs and follows! Really keeps me inspired to write more! Correct me if I'm wrong in the whole plot in the episode or characters are OC... You guys asked good questions so l answer them. **

**1. Caroline will discover her pregnancy next chapter.**

**2. Baby is confirmed a boy, and name has been selected. **

**3. Baby is carbon copy of Klaus except for one feature**

**4. Hmmm I might consider about adding in the witch part in baby...But it'll be altered **

**5. Hayley's baby... I'll leave that for now... ;)**

**6. Caroline forms strong new friendships**

**Why does everyone hate Hayley anyway besides the pregnancy... I wanna give get a** **chance for Originals... I miss Rebeckah... Deserves better after the whole Cami and Marcel... **

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh  
_

_I can't remember to forget you_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_I keep forgetting I should let you go_

_But when you look at me _

_The only memory is of us kissing in the moonlight..._

_- Shikerah ft. Rihanna "Can't remember to forget you"_

** "**Caroline?" I turn around to see Aaron standing before me in confusion. "Yea, what is it? What are you looking for?" I state with worry of this anxious expression. "Have you seen Elena?"

I furrow my eyebrows together. "No, last I remember she was with Matt, probably coping from her breakup with Damon. I don't mind taking a message for her though. I say as I slowly get up from my chair.

"I well err I cut the fundings for the vampire lab experiments."

"Wait what?" I remember my time there... blood splattered, needles, screams of agony...

"... I hope you can forgive me for putting you and Katherine... Damn those sons of bitch Augustine's" I shiver upon that term.

Augustine vampires are artificially modified Vampires who feed on regular Vampires, after injected with Ripper Compound.

"If it so happens again...I'm tempted in ripping your balls off and force feeding them to you." Aaron paled slightly making me smirk in triumph as he departed.

I suddenly start craving blood which confuses me since I just had some an hour ago. I should last around three more hours.

Eh why not it's not like I'm going to gain any weight anyway

So without any further consideration, I decided to comply to my hunger for blood and grab a blood bag in the fridge. Savoring the deep liquid, I hear another voice.

"Caroline!" i close my eyes and press my palms on my bridge nose. Not again what now?

"In here!" I yell as I dispose the bag in the trash.

I was startled to see Stefan catching his breath with frantic eyes. "I need your help, but swear you'll do this at least for me." I give him a long look my arms crossed ad he stared back trying to pull off "the puppy look".

I smile internally remembering the same look Klaus wore and how innocent and human he looked... I snap back into the current reality.

"Fine I promise whatever is about to come up I'll help."

"Good, help me in setting up Damon and Elena back."

Whoa whoa what?!

"Hold up Stefan, you want me to hook up my best friend- hell sister figure- with that demon spawn who she's mostly likely better off without?!"

"Caroline..."

"No Stefan I won't do this request... I-she just broke up with him remember? I'm quite sure-

Stefan flashes over grabbing my hand in comfort as he squeezed it. "I know it's hard for you to see Elena with my brother who had treated you..." He trailed off after my hard look in the eyes.

"Elena... is good for him. With her as his light he doesn't have reason to kill for joy or whatever. She makes him happy and full of life you could ironically say." He ends chuckling at the statement.

I bite my lip still contemplating on seriously having my best friends with the elder Salvatore. "What about you? Don't you love her, I was all for Selena." Stefan gives my a small smile which doesn't reach his eyes.

"I love her really I do. She'll always be my true first love but let's be honest. We've changed... not just physically but mentally. I can't give her what she won't accept, and it's best if I start fresh and new." I am completely in awe by Stefan's honest declaration and I give him my answer.

"Alright then let's restore Delena."

Stefan and I decided it was best to confront Elena during Matt's party which was to take place of tonight.

I skimmed through my closet and took out a first green knee length dress. It didn't have any sleeves instead the front covered most of my chest up to my neck.

Satisfied I made my way into the bath when suddenly a wave of nausea hit me. Quickly I opened the lid of the toilet seat and leaned over waiting for the bile to appear.

Nothing.

I slowly took deep breaths claiming myself down and assuring myself it was probably an unpleasant smell I passed by...

The party itself was well alright... not the best from what I've come up with in the past but close enough. I sipped some champaign as I suddenly spotted Stefan confronting Elena. I gave Elena another look over.

Her attire was well... Dark in a seductive and dangerous allure I'd see best on Katherine. On Elena eh appeared fake, knowing her natural personality. Though she did pull it off well.

Well she is Elena Gilbert.

I was hoping by now Stefan would be done talking his point because I really need to talk to Elena about my pervious encounter from yesterday.

She should understand as she's in love with a dangerous guy herself right?

Finally I saw Elena trying to escape, but I zoom up to her to confront her with my speech. "Elena wait! I need to talk to you about something that happened yesterday to me... hopefully you"ll understand." I end looking up at her hesitantly.

This sparks Elena interest. "Alright then what could the baby vamp Caroline Forbes have done this time?"

"Ok uh.." I push my hair behind my ears. "What would you say if I told you a certain awful person came in town and I ran into him in the woods...

_Hello Caroline... _

_Klaus... _

"And I sort of kissed him. But he also wanted to kiss me too. So I though "oh we'll just make out."

_ "I just want you're confession." _

_"My confession? I didn't do anything wrong, what's there to confess about."_

_"Me." _

"But then it felt really good to kiss him and then I kind of..." I take a deep breath, my eyes closed as I rencountered the sweet memories of his body in sync with mine while he held me firmly by the hips...

"Totally had sex with him." I blurt out in a rush as my face heats up and my stomach churns. "I need you to tell me what an awful person I am." I added in as I bite my lower lip.

I waited for Elena's response and trust me it was not one I'd ever hear her tell me.

"Actually you're the least awful person I know of."

"Really you're not mad or gonna explode on me?" I was still surprised Elena was taking this all naturally.

"Hey Caroline it's your life and choices, so tell me how was it compared to Tyler?"

"Elena Gilbert!" I yell but fall into an easy comfort.

"Damn it Caroline Forbes, spill the beans!"

"I'm so not-"

"Come on now that you've finally slept with Klaus how was it? You enjoyed it didn't you?" I was baffled by Elena's loud eager questions and boldness.

"That- I'm definitely not answering that!"

"Oh yes you are..." I noticed how she eyes drift over behind me as I wipe around to see the sudden precise.

Shit, no no no...

Tyler stood there his face furious and eyes heated with anger as I saw his iris flicker to gold.

"Tyler..."

Instead Tyler storms out the room leaving me stranded awkwardly alone as Elena had departed. I grab a shot from a tray and drink it before I head off after Tyler.

"Better to get this over with now than later." I mutter.

**Thats it for now! I hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yea I'm back again! I hope this chapter turns out well! One major point I am planning to put into later on in story. Caroline and Hayley WON'T be BFFs BUT they will have a truce. Also I may be taking a long term break from updating _The Queen's Hidden Heir_ as well as _Vampire Academy:Rogue_ _Alchemist_ so can focus on my future/remaining school year/senior project. So I won't pop up again until well May or June before I graduate. Class of 2014 whoohoo! So farewell readers and writers until we meet again! Have a Happy Spring Break,Easter,and Memorial Day! Ill still review my fellow writers stories when I find the time though ^^ Okay that's all now onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: CW owns VD/TO**

_My black eye casts no shadow_

_Your red eye sees no blame_

_Your slaps don't stick_

_Your kicks don't hit_

_So we remain the same_

_Blood sticks, sweat drips_

_-Florence + The Machine "Kiss with a Fist"_

I quickly made my way in the big private library room where I saw Tyler, his back turned in a stiff and tense posture with the flickering flames. His hands balled up in a fist.

I close the door behind me and cautiously approach him yet keeping a good distance away. "I have no excuse on my actions and I most certainly don't deserve an apology." I stared out stating.

I wasn't going to bother hiding, keeping secrets or lying. Now was to face the consequences towards Tyler.

"You think that's going to make me think anything different of you? The fact the the woman I love- no loved went behind my back to fucking sleep with the enemy!" By now his voice had risen, making my ears hurt. Finally he was facing me...with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

Great so the idiot thinks drinking is (yet again) the solution to his problems. I would have thought he'd have stopped or decrease this behavior by now. Obviously not.

He paces over across the room by the door, making me the one whose back was turned towards the fireplace.

"Look Tyler what I did to you, yes it was the wrong way and I hurt you. I feel guilty and upset on doing that. But Tyler you choose your revenge over me! I wanted you not to turn out as some foreign stranger, your not a mass killer. Give me that at least! Yes it hurts to loss the only family left, dont you think I always fear the same thing for my own mom. She's all I have left..."

"Save it Care I'm not sympathizing your could-be pain! Klaus killed my mother, Elena's aunt and god knows how many countless more! I loved you and you practically ripped my heart out by spreading your legs out for that bastard Original!" his swing the bottle to his lips taking a shot, and threw it flying by me.

I didn't flinch, but I could feel the heated unresolved tension. Suddenly Tyler started laughing which creeped me out as the hairs in my neck stuck up.

"I shouldn't be that surprised though right? You were already screwing him since day one."

That did it. A gasp left my mouth and anger overtook me. "How dare you think that low of me! Don't forget I was the one who gotten Klaus to spare you numerous times! You think you had it bad by getting kicked out of Mystic Falls?! That's nothing. Nothing compared to what Klaus intended punishments were towards you! I never screwed him from the start but you know what? I don't reject a damn thing we did up till now!"

I could see Tyler's glaze darken into his hybrid gold yet I kept on going until my piece was done.

"It was going to happen sooner than later and I don't regret it. Klaus was there for me when I needed him, when I didn't need him, and spared your life because of me! So I'm not sorry that I've fallen for are the one to speak Tyler when you and that werslut Hayley went behind his back in plotting to unsire his hybrids as well as screwing each other well before I was! Hypocrite much?"

Next thing I knew Tyler had ahold of my neck with my back on the wall. This time I was somewhat scared knowing Klaus wasn't going to be around. I needed to take control and that's what I've been best at right?

"Tyler damn it calm down, at least enough to not rip me to shreds."

"Maybe that's what you deserve so I can stop feeling the pain." My eyes widen from his statement. He really has changed and it was a desperate downfall.

Before he could anything else, he was flung over actions the ground. I looked to see my rescuer.

Stefan.

"If it were me in a drunken state I'd at least refrain by putting my hands on a woman. What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler just jumped up but didn't try to approach me while Stefan was there.

"Why not ask that two-timing whore! She's been screwing Klaus!" I could deal with Tyler's tantrums but I feel embarrassed around Stefan,( my practical brother to me) giving me a confused and somewhat disappointed look toward me.

I still stood my ground staring back in his eyes that pleading him we'd-talk-later-on this. Tyler was clearly satisfied by Stefan's look. "Exactly see what I mean?!"

"Still drunk or not she didn't deserve that so I suggest you get out because I do something I might truly not reject." Tyler paled but stormed at after tossing us both dirty looks.

Everything was even more awkward with us along. I was unaware that I'd placing a hand unconsciously on my abdominal as I slowly removed it. Why there of all places?

"Well there's no point in explaining since Tyler summed it up for you." I said bitterly waiting to hear Stefan's thoughts on me now.

"Tyler saying one thing is different from what I want to hear from your view." He spoke softly to me. I looked up and I bursted out crying.

My emotions must be all over the place today.

Stefan zoomed up to me and wrapped his arms around me quietly soothing me and letting me un-bottle. I kept my head on his chest until I was done and looked to see us seated on the couch."Oh I'm sorry, I've haven't been myself lately." I say while wiping the rest of my tears away.

"It's alright Caroline, if you feel ready to tell me how you and Klaus came to be." He ended squeezing my hand in comfort and support. So I told Stefan, from the beginning of my (almost) sacrifice in Klaus's hands to the encounter in the woods of yesterday. Not once did Stefan interrupt and I was grateful and pleased about that.

Once I ended my rant he looked at me and spoke "Caroline..." I kept my eyes on his. "You're a horrible person ok? You are thoughtless, shallow and completely undependable." By the end Stefan started to laugh his face lighten up. He knew me too well.

"Hey I can be vulnerable if I want I be! Don't be mean, you're suppose to make me feel better!" I mockingly state back.

"You're right I'm sorry it's just that I can't understand from all that Klaus would fall for you? What in the world was he seeing that I can't?" I mentally thanked god for blessing me a really good brother figure in my life who tries to attempt at making me better.

"Oh shut it!" I state before falling into laughter with him. It didn't last long until I felt the nausea fill up inside myself and I bolted to the nearest bathroom, hurling the bile out my mouth this time. It happened over and over for the next fifteen minutes.

Stefan thankfully had my hair held back from my face and was rubbing my back. Afterwards once I was complete I brushed my teeth, and took the glass of water offered from Stefan.

"What happened back there?" He asked as we settled down on the couch again. "I don't know but there have been other weird events I've encountered. My craving for blood has been occurring more often than necessary. Within an hour I needed more instead of after four hours. I felt nauseous before the party as well and my suddenly burst of tears that occurred..."

I think it hit the both of us afterwards.

I bite my lip and looked up at Stefan who started back in return.

"Caroline..."

"Stefan..."

"Is there a chance you may be pregnant?" He asked as if breaking the ice slowly was going to help.

"Hey don't scare my like that! We both know its not possible. We're vampires for god's sake!" I protested pushing my hair back while in disbelief.

Vampires can't fertile as they could before as humans. It's against the balance of nature ;if you want to look at it that way). It's also the one thing I hate the most as a vampire because I have longed for kids in the future.

"The symptoms are all there Caroline! The mood swings, hunger, and morning sickness! Just please consider at least giving a test."

I knew if Stefan was lying; his eyes would glisten, steer the topic, behave unusually...yea the guy was like an open book.

None of the flaws were displayed on his face, instead he looked tense and worried.

"Fine I'll take a pregnancy test and see if I may be as you claim I am. Pregnant. " I quickly zipped my way in the bathroom again closing the door behind me...

An hour later (taking three tests) I stood there staring blankly at the same two pink lines that now was going to change my life from here on out even more than before.

It lot ok time for me to come to terms as a Vampire... Now a child?

I sigh heavily and made my way out of the bathroom and turned to Stefan.

My eyes said it all but I spoke it. "I took the test three times. I'm pregnant."

Stefan made his way over and held my shoulders. "We'll get through this together. I'll be there to support you in every step."

"Thank you." I whisper back to him as he holds me in his comfortable embrace.

"It's Klaus's isn't it?"

"Yea,most likely since he's the last one I've been with..." I ended off yawning and by then I've drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Well there you go the pregnancy has been confirmed! Eh sorry if the discovery of it wasn't as good as I'd hoped. So I was considering on Bonnie testing the pregnancy but shes not a with anymore right? Maybe I could have her still have her magic but its on the Other Side... So she's like half-Bonnie not full... and try to get Kol in this business now... What do you think? Soooo review please I love comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I had to update today all because of the whole crazy chaos of Saturdays Payleyfest event. That was kinda unexpected from that young girl to be bold enough to say about Klaroline Shipping...then there was JMo's face. LMFAO PRICELESS! Update on my plans on story: **

**1.) Caroline baby is now shifted undecided on sex due to my reviews. **

**2.) A certain Mikaelson will make an entrance soon **

**3.) Bonnie will eventually find out about pregnancy and confront Caroline. **

**4.) Who likes the idea of Caroline infuses in becoming Augustine vamp? **

**5.) Who though about the Payleyfest event, give your thoughts in review or PM me! **

**Disclaimer: CW owns VD/TO **

_Such a big girl _

_Such big news _

_Such a big talk _

_Your number is up _

_If you like it or not _

_What a shock -Sky Fierra "Red Lipstick" _

"Oh shit I totally forgot about that Bitter Ball event!" I literally was acting like I was about to have cardiac arrest in the lecture hall. Bonnie, Elena, and I were assuming our post back in college. (Hey I can still manage college while I am carrying a baby. Besides it's not even noticeable yet, since I only found out yesterday.)

The whole baby revelation... I didn't want to spill the beans...for now. I don't think Bonnie and Elena would take it well. Anyway what to do about the Bitter Ball... ugh I don't even want to even go anymore and that's crazy talk coming from me. The ball was basically for single people who might eventually find someone there to form a relationship with since society disagrees with them.

_Well I might as well put up a façade. _

"Hey so I was wonder if you two will accompany me tonight at the ball?" I asked Elena and Bonnie in a whisper so the professor wouldn't kick me out. (Then again I could compel him). I continued on to fully convince them hopefully (fingers crossed behind me).

"It'll be good to get away from our boy drama Elena and Bonnie can add in the extra fun even if she's with Jeremy." I couldn't help but feel slightly guilt in attending the event, I was exactly...single. Well physically at least I wasn't.

"Oh of course I'd love to come Caroline, despite it will be an utter bore though it'll do for a distraction."

_Point 1 to Forbes!_

Now on to Bonnie... I looked over and noticed Bonnie obswrving a girl for some odd reason. Honestly even though Bonnie's (partically) back... she isn't herself. Her witch self that embraced her magic and was helpful and fun. The person I now see is basically half alive... No pun intended.

She is an Anchor (unfortunately) from the living and death of the Other Side as a "miracle" of Qutseyah. Don't forget there always comes a price. Bonnie sadly has to bear and suffer another supernatural's painin addition to her magic stripped away. All because of Jeremy Gilbert she had to sacrifice her life for him...literally.

She didn't deserve it.

Bonnie can say she's fine without her magic but I know it's killing her to loses what made her something more, now's she's just plain Bonnie. I'd hate to revert back my human self because honestly I was obnoxious, whiny and clingy jumping in any guy who wanted me. Ugh just the though makes me irked.

The day normally carried on (even if I had to make trips to the bathroom.) That was until Elena's phone rang. I glanced over during lunch break and over the chatter saw a home screen pic of Stefan... and Elena?! She seriously moved on THAT quickly? Why didn't Stefan tell me about this... Boy he was gonna get an earful by the pregnant lady.

"Oh hi Stefan what's up?" Elena answered in her always cheerful chipper voice. I listened in while continuing to spill blood (don't worry it's in a red translucent water bottle). "Oh well how about we talk tonight. There's this ball event happen so how about you tell me about Damon then ok? Bye!" with that Elena snapped her phone letting out a sigh. I looked her with an eyebrow raised. She looks toward me. "Eavesdropping now are we Caroline?"

"No point denying so spill what was that call about Stefan already? You just broke up with Damon." "Good riddance, he wasn't good enough for me I expect better than that. A proper gentleman." By now I had chocked my my blood a bit quickly licking it off before anyone (humans) saw my unnatural cravings, that could land me in some mental institute.

"Well ok then I agree Stefan is more of a gentleman than Damon, but I don't want to see him hurt. In fact it's better if-

"Damon's back... But not alone."

"Oh really?"

"Yea he's with some guy he meet named Enzo. I don't know too much about him...yet. But whatever took place he seems like some cocky jerk but humorous to pass pointless time with." (Somehow I saw Bonnie shift uncomfortably in her seat, in a far off look in her eyes).

"That's not even the best part... Damon's surprisingly different." "Well duh you broke up with him." "Well still, Stefan states Damon doesn't want to be saved and needs a new hobby. All this over a girl seriously?" "He's back to ruthless killing again huh?" "Exactly, hmm you actually are quite smart for a blonde."

The bell rung and we departed deprecate seperate ways. I head to my dorm to clean some "old reminders" of my past thus Tyler. Everything I ever had of him was mostly cleared away with no problem. I didn't realize that I'd unconsciously, shredded the picture Klaus sketched of me and his favorite horse until it was too late.

Well didn't feel too bad since I still saved the remainder of Klaus's gifts with me; the bracket, (which I wore 24/7), the blue dress when me and Klaus first danced, and a recently new mini fridge stocked with blood bags with his blood.

The last one really touched me deeply in the heart that even after our departure he still looked after me. I feel the tears building up and quickly blinked them off. "Come on Forbes, pull it together, and focus on cleaning the rest of Tyler's junk."

_Then off to the Bitter Ball oh joy... How much more unfortunately can it get? I wonder how Klaus is doing... does he ever think of me like I do about him? _

** Well here it is might actually be able to update here and there not all the time though so please be patient. I hope you enjoyed and please review motivates me very much! Love you guys! Edited: 4/13/14- I wanted to make it more realistic if Caroline does rid the pic. I contemplated on changing after reading another writers story of Klaroline that's so spot on with the crossover TO and VD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so mangaged to find time to update today. Latest updates for story are:**

** 1.) I finalized to have Bonnie find out about Caroline's "bundle of joy" (from "second hand source" *wink* *wink* AFTER Elena is saved from Katherine possession. (So Im really sorry you'll have to wait some more!) **

**2.) I'm not going detail of the "Project Save Elena" Next chapter Caroline and Stefan WILL figure out "oh Elena is being possessed by Katherine" BUT then the chapter AFTER it'll just be a quick time skip of "Yea Elena is back" and quickly move on from there...**

** 3.) The latest episode I believe has Caroline and Stefan in Atlanta... Or wherever So once there they will run into a different Original we all know well that had recent left Orleans. (Big hint she's blonde) **

**Disclaimer: CW owns VD/TO**

_ We get down every Friday night,_

_Dancin' and grindin' in the pale moonlight._

_Grand Ole Opry, we're feelin' alright,_

_Mary prays the rosary for my broken mind._

_(So don't worry about)_

_- Lena Del Rey "Body Electric"_

We're you ever going to tell me?" I confronted Stefan stealing him away from Elena, who in turn gave me a dirty look. (Whatever I have better things to deal with than her obvious assumption of thinking Stefan and I have a "thing".)

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows before spinning me around and bring us back to our current position. "When did you and Elena fix it up?" I elaborated.

Stefan was suddenly shocked and responded,"What brought you to that idea? You know there's nothing between us anymore, she certainly made that clear for the both of us."

"Doesn't seem like it after I saw the home screen pic of you and her." He sighted, "That's why she was trying to convince me of moving on from Damon." "Wow she really can't finalize her decision can she? She just hurting the both of you." This made my anger rise, (and not just because of my hormones!).

I hated seeing Stefan broken and neglected by Elena calling off their relationship AFTER he just converted back from his Ripper self. Stefan noticed my face and squeezed his hand on my shoulder snapping me back.

"Hey it'll be alright with me, don't stress yourself it wouldn't be good for the baby."

"I know, sorry." I end as I brush my abdominal, wearing a small smile.

"You're happy." I look up giving him a confused look. "Of course I am, this party is at least resolving away the unnecessary dramas for the time being."

"No I didn't mean that. I meant that ever since you found out about about the pregnancy, you're treasuring it. Your not repulse by the idea that this occurred by the neurotic malicious Original hybrid himself. Not that I have that much of an issue with Klaus, since we used to be good friends back in the 20s."

"Oh yea "used to be", how did that work out?" I had a amused smile knowing very well what would have happened. Stefan grimaced at the memory.

"He found out about Rebekah and I. He made her choose. She choose me, and he daggers her and takes her away. Also I eventually find out he compelled me to forget about Rebekah." I could help but laugh and he joined in, until I asked intruding question.

"Do you think you and Rebekah, would have perhaps developed a relationship?" I asked quietly and filled with curiosity.

Despite the fact Rebekah and I never saw eye-to-eye she still had that spunk I admired. I eventually understood the way she acted, she developed herself a hard shell; one the refused to break in fear of neglection (noted she wore her heart on her sleeve). I remember the relationship she established with Matt, but honesty it was more of a "passing-the-time-fling". I can't believe I'm saying this but she can do better.

Before Stefan could reply we were rudely interrupted.

"Sorry to break you two up-actually no I'm not- but we need your help" I scowled and turned to see Damon and Bonnie. "What the hell to you want?! Weren't you enjoying yourself in god know what" I sneered at Damon.

"Don't push me Barbie."

"All right enough the both of you! This isn't going to help us save Jeremy." Bonnie states as she intervened.

"What?" I snap my neck toward Bonnie. "What happened?" Stefan asked. "I meet up with a interesting companion named Enzo. Practically soul brother if I should say. Anyway he's had Jeremy only until our former witch finds us an actual witch to preform a locater spell to find us Wes Maxfield." Damon ended as if the whole scenario wasn't anything new.

Bonnie pulls out her phone and hangs it to me after locating what she needed. "Here's further proof"

Stefan and I look at the display of the pic with Jeremy getting dragged in this tall- black haired guy who must me Enzo.

"Oh my god!" We all turn to see Elena run towards us with a panicked look. "Jeremy's gone! Please help find him for me!" Elena ends her rant all while looking at Stefan ignoring anyone else ( cough Damon cough).

"Alright let's spit up we could get this done faster." I say and as the rest nod in agreement.

_ I know this is short but Im working on the next chapter will will hopefully be up by this week. When is the next Originals episode coming on? It didn't appear this week._


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to see the latest of Originals already god! I cant wait for another two weeks! Plus the new episode of Vampire Diaries seems promising...( especially with Kol returning!) Update on my plans on story. Hmmm need to catch up on Star-Crossed soon... Update for story! **

**1.) Elena-Katherine drama solution won't be written, too long and a drag. Plus I want to get on with Caroline and Stefan trip down Atlanta and the Travelers...(right?)**

** 2.) SPOILERS! Rebekah and Kol will return! (Who's ready for Stebeckah and Konnie!) **

**3.) Bonnie will find out about pregnancy and confront Caroline NEXT chapter! (Hints of Konnie btw... ;D) **

**4.) So I was thinking and planning on having Caroline arrive to New Orleans depending on the season finale of Originals...? Thoughts? **

**5.) My favorite Original females are Rebeckah and Devina... Enough said. **

**6.) Should I have Halijah or Kalijah? **

**Disclaimer: CW owns VD/TO**

_I lie in bed and hear the sea_

_My mind is filled with things I'd be_

_I'm a perfect girl_

_Only in dreams_

_There is no longing, there's no ache_

_There's no promises to break_

_Only in dreams _

_ - Kate Earl "Only in Dreams"_

Weeks pasted by after we'd found and saved Jeremy. My hunger, morning sickness and moodiness grew over time as well. God it's a surprise Stefan hasn't cracked yet. But he was there whenever he could be, otherwise (oddly) enough Elena constantly called for him. College was the same as always but now had slowly become to lose my interest. Damn it why does Klaus always have to be right?!

On the happier note a small bump was present to my eyes for now. I wore flow tops to conceal to be cautious and I didn't want any confrontations.

Currently I decided on a nice relaxing hot shower would do me some good to relieve some tension off, especially from Tyler and my encounter. I lather in my lavender shampoo through my blonde locks and strawberry wash all over my body.

As I hit my stomach I couldn't help widen my smile. Trust me every day I think of how scary this is to become of my baby. Yes, I fear I won't be good...mother. The one dream I've always longed for was finally coming true.

"Hey little one, I say while rub my stomach in a circulation. "I promise to nurture you to the best of my ability. You'll eventually get to meet your hardheaded mother and fearsome father... as well as grandma, and a handful your "aunts" and "uncles". Hopefully, if they are accepting of you, which I'm sure some will be. I pray you don't end up inheriting both for your parent's stubbornness or really any extreme flaws." I father off suddenly realizing my stupidity.

How was Klaus going to react? Here I was counting my chickens, while I was yet to tell him because of the constant "what ifs?". Would Klaus become upset, or worst abandon the both of us cause he didn't think he capable of fatherhood? The last one made my stomach drop.

There's no lie Klaus never had the best father figure, in his human years. Yet I could persuade him, that we might as well suck it up and deal with out consequences. Not that I regretted our creation, but they sure as hell are the blood of an infamous hybrid who has his enemies.

Furthermore, I've had my gut telling me there is more than what meets the eye, of Klaus departure to his hometown of New Orleans... Personal Business...

I rinsed off the rest of the soap, stepped out to wrap up in my towel and picked out my outfit. I made my way downstairs and spotted a note with a classified case folder. I picked up the note reading it as I served myself two blood bags.

_Caroline, I left this folder in your hands knowing you are capable of solving this specific case the staff alone wouldn't understand. Be careful Careybear, and good luck. -Liz_

I made my way through the living room of the Salvatore estate. I heard voices and saw the most unexpected scene by the corridor. Stefan quizzing Elena on what I suppose are dates for out history assignment. Stefan actually teaching is definitely something you want to memorize in your mind.

"I've written this paper before so thats why I'm so fascinated." I hear Elena responded before I interrupt.

"Hey you two." I stride in clutching the police reports. Oh course I feel Elena's glare holes towards me, not that it is bringing any sort of effect on me. My bad if there's more important things than her "alone time" with Stefan.

Stefan quickly strides besides me as I flip open the yellow file. I skim through dates, locations, victims and suspects. There are also disturbing photos with piles of body and blood splatters. I read through the police reports, they show a string of people found inside their own homes with their heads ripped off and skin desiccated.

"It's Damon, he's officially feeding on vampires. The drug worked. Stefan realizes him and I both. Yeah a lot of crazy things occurred unexpected when on the hunt to save Jeremy. Jeremy is saved. Enzo and Damon locate Wes Maxfield. Buch of punches and kicks thrown. Right before Maxfield's end he successfully inject Damon with a syringe.

Now as I view this, it's scary to know my former ex, and the guy I'm (unfortunately) sired to is now a unstoppable malicious killing machine. He could almost compete to Klaus... Eh actually no I take that back. "

This is my fault, if I hadn't left him even after our argument he-" I smack my hand over Stefan's mouth to shut his rambling. "Don't you dare blame yourself. He was acting like this way before, just a notch worst after his breakup." I end daring him to protest. He didn't, thankfully.

I look over to see Elena, staring at us. "Oh Elena, you're still here?"

"Of course, until you interrupted Strfan was helping me with our history paper that's due tomorrow."

"Stefan... who doesn't go to college." I state the obvious.

"Stefan who is an expert in history." she chips up clearly defending him.

"Of course." I plaster on a fake smile.

"Well I'll just grab a drink, since I could use a break." With that Elena hops off the bed toward the kitchen. I turn to Stefan.

"I don't buy it. You don't event go to college and she's asking you for help?" He scratches the back of his head, with a sheepish hint of a smile. "It's not as if I didn't understand the material. Thought she seem to know a lot on the Bulgarian Empire."

Suddenly my cell rang and I look at the caller who (oh joy) is Tyler. Tyler and I haven't talked since the unpleasant "confrontation" of Klaus and I. Despite me wanting to end the call, I suck it up and answer.

"You seen Matt he's not at home or at work." Tyler blurts out without even a decent hello or hi. I could care less right now.

"What no! What happened this time?" I ask frantically running my hands through my hair.

I hear Tyler let out a sigh before her continues, "Damn it, well Nadia's been compelling Matt". Well that's reasonable...

"Alright then I'm coming over to your place, no buts." I state firmly before hanging up without giving Tyler a chance to talk back. I let out a sigh, clenching the phone on in my hand.

"I have to go." Elena abruptly states as she grabs her jacket. I shoot her a confused look. "Go? What do you mean go?" I was starting to get worried for Elena. She's not acting her usual self.

"She's not even trying to accomplish on making up to Damon, and suddenly she's all over you again? God I need Advil." I end with my hand messaging my forehead.

"Hey, I'll figure out what is with Elena's behavior while we look for Damon." Stefan sounded so confident, sounding as if it was easy as pie. We both knew better.

I knew the moment I'd arrive at Tyler's there wasn't going to be anything causal... It was all tension...unresolved tension. Yet we made it though for sake of the mission.

Matt was there with Nadia, and I could sense already by some time something fishy had happen. I didn't buy anyone of Nadia's sympathy or Matt's ridiculous story of wanting to leave town, and losing his phone at Atlantic City. Yea right.

"That's it Matt." I lean over at him, grabbing is shoulders and peer in his eyes. "As much as I love a good adventurous story, time for you to fess up. Tell me the truth." I firmly ask him. My voice full of authority. "I told you I lost my phone and..." I drowned out his voice, and with a frustrated sigh pushed back.

"Now Caroline Forbes why would you question Matt of his intentions, he is you friend is he not?" Nadia ends with her hand on Matt's shoulder. "Excuse me?" Was this woman trying to suggest something?!

_Damn it Forbes... Clam down... at least for the baby's sake!_

"Don't you believe so Tyler Lockwood?" Nadia pins on him. For the first time I actually was happy for what Tyler did. He left the room without a word.

I decide to catch up to him. "You don't actually buy their story right? It does make any sense at all. It's-"

"It's a hell of a lot easier to buy than other things that have happened," Tyler cuts me off. His works stung me, reopening my guilt wound as he walked out the door. I needed a walk. It's not like there was anything more helpfully happening here.

I walked around the block clearing my head of everything that's happened. Why do I ever bother putting others before myself if I'm just going to be treated like shit? Anything I do that seems "wrong" I get verbal abuse and looks.

I've literally have signed a contract to Death with my blood. I've been suffering myself even after my transition as a vampire because of some crazy villain after Elena.

What's worst of all is that I let my selflessness get the best of me, ignoring my conscious as I tread on thin ice.

My vision becomes foggy while I sat on a bench lost in thought. I hastily brush away my tears. I catch a couple across the street, holding hands, laughing and whispering sweet nothings. I smile sadly and enviously at the sight, until my phone rings. It was from Matt that read "Help. K-" I spring up from my spot and flag back the the Lockwoods.

Right as I'm at the door Nadia's standing right before me. I had it all figured out now, as Nadia expression changed she knew. I attack Nadia fling her inside. She struggled to get up but I swiftly stride in and push her up on the wall.

"He may not remember, but this is his doing." Nadia taunts.

Unfortunately, that left her time to distract me enough as she pushing me away from her. Nadia charges at me like a predator, and I place myself in a attack stance ready for her move. I was not expecting what happened next.

Tyler came zooming from behind me, blocking her path toward me. "It's just you and me old vamp." Tyler states a challenge arising from his wolf instincts.

I just stood there, because I knew it was best not to intervene as Nadia and Tyler wrestled on the ground throwing punches and kicks. Eventually Nadia broke free from Tyler's hold and runs off before I managed to grab her. Tyler was on the floor catching his breath.

"Okay." I state after grabbing some cider to drink, and pace around. " Nadia's compelled Matt, since he only remembers sleeping with Nadia. Which is in fact a cover story. I really felt like a Sherlock Holmes right now.

"I need to show Stefan the text... We're just missing the final piece"_. _I mutter to myself and head towards the entrance.

"Care wait!" I cringe my hand firm on the door handle itching to zip out. "Tyler, I wish we could just stop and at least restore our friendship and keep things good." I turn to him with a sadden and annoyed look. "Except, when I'm around you, you constantly bring up my personal affair with the guy who killed your mom and who I have come to love. So we can't be on good terms and I'm going to accept that. Goodbye Tyler." I end leaving out the door, my head held high smiling with the weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Elena acted strange today, she kissed me." Stefan announced while we stood in the Salvador's estate. "What, no way." I retrieve my phone back after showing Matt's text. "Damon would be devastated."

" It gets even crazier, Elena wants him gone." I shake my head. "That's not like Elena, we both know she loves him despite his wrong doings."

"Unless... Matt texted you 'Help. K' before Nadia stopped him. K. As in Katherine," he says. "Shoot, I now remember now that Nadia was trying to transfer Katherine's spirit to Elena's as she was dying."

"But that didn't happen because Katherine had a change of heart," I protest wanting to believe Katrine was different now. We stood there in silence but I eventually gave in.

"It worked didn't it the spell." I asked while Stefan nodded. "When Elena was in the room... Oh god." I trailed off, as Stefan and I shared mixture of looks.

"Okay well, we might as well start by informing the rest of the group of our discover." I ended unsure what was to come now, as Katherine's secret slowly unraveled.

**Damn this was a long chapter well I hope you like it please review! Next it the aftermath of Elena's return and Bonnie confronts Caroline! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so there are a few updates for the story I'm planning and some I will need assistance for #5 and #6 VD/TO fans or anyone please?**

**1.) Bonnie and Kol have developed a stable friendship when they were in the Other Side until well... You'll see... So the issue is KolxBonniexJeremy love triangle for now!**

**2.) This chapter is mainly Caroline and Bonnie talks because I feel I may have to watch the episodes of VD once Elena is back to understand what the hell happened next. There's no full summary on the episode after Elena's return... On wiki site...**

**3.) There is a REASON why Caroline is pregnant (besides the obvious hot sex she's always wanted!) and it has to do with Klaus's werewolf genes. Hint* hint***

**4.) Liz Forbes will know of Caroline's pregnancy as well. (Totally forgot! Let's just assume Caroline smart enough to not bring it up yet...)**

**5.) Ummmm so once I figure out where and when Caroline and Stefan go on their "detective" hunt with Enzo (right?) I'll out that chapter up and also have the grand entrance of Rebekah!**

**6.) So since there is a strong possibility Kol is returning (returns) on the show and this story(duh!) how would he technically come back? Better yet an good theories how he should? Leave so in reviews please! Better yet had he returned already?**

**Disclaimer: CW owns VD and TO**

_And there's no remedy for memory _

_Your face is l__ike a melody, _

_it won't leave my head_

_Your soul is holding me and _

_telling me that everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

_- Lana Del Rey "Dark Paradise"_

Well it's finally over for good. We managed to bring Elena back again (safely) once we lured in Katherine in a trap, and was stabbed by a Traveler's blade by Stefan. Nadia was dead as well due to Tyler's bite when they had their tussle at his place. It pretty weird now that Katherine's gone... To god knows where the darkness took her. Nadia had passed through to the Other Side unlike Katherine who got dragged elsewhere the last minute.

The gang was still embracing or celebrating with joy of Elena's return and Katherine's demise. I couldn't stand it any longer and left to sit outside the stone steps. Stefan saw but stayed put to give me space. Even after all the horrible things Katherine may have done, I still would have been respectful towards her death. Even the worst of enemies deserved an utter of some type of kindness.

Currently I had sat down with my hands clamped together in deep though. Besides just my pregnancy symptoms I was feeling something else. I was feeling like a part of me was incomplete,not whole which I was yet to fathom.

"Caroline?" A female voice I knew of interrupted my train of thoughts. I feel her presence beside my on the steps. We sat there in silence until Bonnie interrupted. "So what could be the problem that Caroline Forbes isn't inside among rejoice of Elena's return?" She ended bumping her shoulder with mine. "Just personal problems."

"Tyler?"

"Partially."

Suddenly Bonnie places her hand in my shoulder. "Caroline whatever it is that you aren't wanting to tell, I'm willing to listen and I wouldn't judge you trust me." I turned to Bonnie. "Can I trust you because you're definitely not going to look at me the same." I ended placing my back up against the sides of the steps, looking right at her.

Bonnie sighed, crossing her legs into a butterfly as she sat against the sides. She looked down, then peered up at me. "Alright then, l tell you what I know is the reason you believe I'll shun you out." She grasped her hand together, as I anxiously awaited, feeling that my undead heart was beating.

"You're terrified Care. Terrified of what may became of you and the unexpected baby. A baby that is mostly like of an Original... and not just any any but the malicious of them all. So tell me Caroline am I getting warmer or did I hit the hot spot?"

I peered at Bonnie, then asked "How'd you know? It was the constant excuses from class wasn't it, as well as the bump appearance?" She gave a thin smile. "No, those were the final conclusions I puzzled up, after Kol told me." I bolted up.

"Wait, Kol as in Kol Mikaelson? That cockily, obnoxious, and party boy Original?" I was surprised that Kol would even bother to be in contact in anyone of us after... Bonnie could see where my expression was towards as I saw the guilt in her eyes. "Yeah... That Kol." She ended with (I swear to God I'm not hallucinating) a small sad smile.

This time I peered at her. "So you're not all like "what the hell Caroline" or "how could you do that he's-" Bonnie cut me off with her hand up, and gave me a seriously look with sincerity as she spoke her next words.

"Then I'm as much of a hypocrite as well if I'm to judge of whatever personal relations you've developed with Klaus." My eyes widen upon her double meaning. "Wait, you and Kol!" I suddenly squeaked out, mouth agape.

I knew most witches despised the abnormal supernatural especially vampires. In this case were the most specified the Bennett witches and Originals. I remember back when I transitioned into a vampire how uneasy and distance me and Bon's relationship was. She never liked vampires but eventually rejoined our friendship and help out with her witchcraft during our chaotic missions.

This though was like...major news flash for paparazzi or that Hell HAD frozen over! "Wait...how...you..." I literally had no worlds to say, just baffled. Bonnie raised her hands to clam me down. "Okay, okay time out! I might as well tell you from when I dead and when into the Other Side ." she said ended with a choking sallow, no doubt remembering her sacrifice.

"Okay well right when I was well obviously dead I was in the Other Side. It was pretty eerie, dark and well the usual you could expect even in a crappy horror movie." She began with a smile. "I suppose I heard voices all of it, and I wanted it to stop while I ran elsewhere. That's when something well eventually someone grabbed me pulling me towards this lonely oak tree. Turns out I got unexpected company, even if it was Kol Mikaelson himself." Bonnie had this far off look in her face. I saw this understanding that look she wore.

"So were you repulsed by him?" She gave me a "Really-Caroline-you-know-me" look. "Yea obviously, I yanked away and stormed of with him tagging along me. I was thinking of using me magic on him, but it's not like he attacked me. Though I still keep guard of him. Eventually I let him confront and question me with just led me getting all riled up, much to his delight."

"Ah, no offense Bon, but didn't he think of killing you after we practically planned his-" "Dead? Yea, I popped that up to him once we were in more relaxed atmosphere. He stopped and wore that pained and angered look. Then it's like I suddenly gave him a reminder of what he was suppose to do. He had me corner. I waited for him to just kill me right there and then. I actually was making him comply to that you know...crazy right?"

"Bonnie it's not just your fault we all-" "But still we all conspired into it, but I'm... disgusted." She had her eyes closed as the guilt and pain showed. "I'm disgusted that we took it that far to a actually committing not just an Original's death but a family members death." I saw a tear streak down Bonnie's eye and I reached over to hold her hand.

I remember that day of how broken and distorted Klaus had been, drinking away his despair.

"I told him all this I've just said and how I wish it didn't have to end that way for him. Funny how when he tried to prevent the whole "Silias drama and Cure" it became karma being a bitch for us. I learned my lesson by the time it was too late." I moved across to Bonnie's side and leaned on her shoulder, waiting for her to continue when needed.

"He just stared at me...really stared until he backed off from my personal space. It was pretty awkward as it could get just standing there, until he spoke "I believe you, Bennett .I don't know why but I do". Then just like that his whole demeanor shifted and he wore that cocky grin of his again. I knew then it would be compromise or some sort of truce between us. I'm not expecting forgiveness but I wanted to have company and well to hell to what I've be grown to believe. I wasn't coming back so why not take a chance?"

"So you and Kol became friends?"

Bonnie shifted uneasily. "We were I believe, until well I came back. It's complicated. We got along by then, and by the time the Veil reopened... He wanted me to go. He's deeply bitter on his siblings not causing any bloodshed in the family name... or at least attempt to retain him back, unlike you guys did."

I soaked in this unraveling story that really was unbelievable. "I promised him though." "Promise what Bon?" I said looking directly in her eyes, holding tight on her hands.

"I'd find a way to bring him back to his family again. The Veil closed by then so I didn't get Kol's response. Anyway our contact is on hiatus, after he caught Jeremy and I. He just gave a small smile which didn't reach his eyes, and muttered something like "Give my congrats to the blonde vamp, I'm becoming an uncle." and left."

Both me and Bonnie sat together lean on one another, no words spoken besides the still present chatter inside.

"*Sigh* We have Original problems."

"Seriously Care? That was like the most corniest pun."

"You're not denying you like Kol though or at least feel something towards him!" Bonnie leaned away pushing her hair back. "Look my feels aren't the problems right now."

By now Bonnie had gotten up wiping off an dirt, as I stood up as well. "Sooner or later that bump won't be unnoticed." She ended pointing at my currently bump. "What then?"

"I think the question is now what? Where am I to go here, because honestly I can't continue here any longer. I don't want the rest to know, besides you and Stefan and shit mom too! Anyway, I have your trust on this right Bonnie? Promise you won't utter a word to Elena, Jeremy, Matt and definitely not Tyler of Damon. None of them please?" I slightly begged towards the end.

Bonnie gave me a long look, with her arms crossed, and lips thinned. "Alright I swear I won't say anything about this and what do you mean have to go? You don't need to do that."

_ Small town boy and a small town. For someone like you there's more out there to see. Tokyo. Paris. Rome. Just say the word love..._

"Bonnie I want to go, I want to move on and explore the world."

"What about college?"

"I'm a vampire clinging onto a familiar past... I can't do that anymore. Maybe someday I could consider college but overall..."

"I've got your back. When I had accepted my identity as a full witch, it's time you need to accept your a full vampire. Your unlike most though making you unique, to hold on your humanity. But your not human anymore, we all needed to accept that your not the same girl we knew. Your an independent woman now.." She ended with a smile and full of confidence. I squealed and embraced body tightly.

"Care...crushing...me."

"Sorry, Sorry!"

We fell into an easy laughed, until Bonnie inputted. "Okay well I'm gonna go back inside, and rejoin the group. See you in a while since I can sense you need to make an importat call."

"Thanks Bon, and hey." I quickly got her attention as I took out my cell. "Try to work out with the "Kol or Jeremy" drama hopefully sooner than later. We don't need another Elena and don't make the same mistake I did. Just put and deal with your desires and wants for once." I ended with sincerity.

"Thanks for the memo." With that Bonnie left and I stood there while a cool breeze flew by making me shiver a bit. I flipped open my phone and scrolled through my contacts (my undead heart thump as I passed "Klaus") and hit "Mom". I waited for her to answer as I glanced at my baby bump, and placed my hand on top.

"Caroline?" "Yeah, hey mom. There's something I need you to know..."

** Done yea! Hopefully it's not like majorly OC, im just basing on assumption! But I tried on my Kennet fluff! So reviews please! I actually like the whole conversation between Caroline and Bonnie though! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yea I'm back! I just was watching the recent VD episode after Elena's return to see what occurred with Caroline and Stefan. Update of story! **

**1.) Recbeckah Mikaelson will make an entrance! Caroline and Recbeckah catch up on the latest that's occurred down South and Mystic Falls! Beckah discovers she's becoming an auntie...again! **

**2.) Kol will be back (hopefully)next chappie! **

**3.) Soooo like I said depending on the next couple episodes of Originals... Ill have to see when Caroline should arrive! **

**4.) Rumors have it Candice Accola will come to Orleans next season! I hope that Julie is reconsidering Klaroline! I don't have anything against Cami it's just I don't want Klaus and Cami like endgame... **

**5.) So I found this neat AU of Klaroline where Marcel kidnaps Caroline... And Klaus confronts him and goes all hybrid! Thoughts on putting it in story? **

**5.) Arrival of Enzo! 3 I ship bromance of Caroline and Enzo! I want them to be BFFs! Romantically...errrr despite that I'm all for Klaroline... I suppose they would be a cute couple! Though I'm for Enzo and Maggie! Oooo I wanna know their story! **

**6.) So on Tumblr I just read a gif of Daniel saying: "****_People are like f%$!, what're we going to do about this Klaroline thing? People will forget…Mark my words people will forget the Klaroline thing when they spend just a few weeks with this girl…because the character of Cami she's so charming and so_ _wonderful_." Daniel Gillies, ladies and gents**. **  
**

**Big thanks to my commenters, and viewers who are enjoying this story!**

**Disclaimer: CW owns TO/VD **

_The street's a liar_

_ I'm gonna lure you into the dark _

_My cold desire _

_To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart _

_-Gin Wigmore "Kill of the Night" _

I was standing along with Stefan, Bon and Liv. Its been three weeks, since Elena return from Katherine's hold. The celebration was actually short lived after we discovered a problem.

Katherine had injected a ripper/werewolf virus in Elena's body moments before her end. That's why currently since then Elena was moved into her college dorms.

"So Liv what do you say? We just need the spell cast for a time being while we look for an antidote." Bonnie was reasoned with Liv.

I on the other had was itching to call Klaus to perhaps pitch in to help. the though against it. He has more important unfinished things to deal with in Orleans, he doesn't need more problems added on his back.

My second option would have been to give some of the blood I had of Klaus's to Elena, but felt that could led to a worst side effect.

So here we were, standing and waiting anxiously. My own baby drama, (well not really). I had set up doctor appointments and was too soon discover the sex of the baby.

"Alright I will but we need to spilt up. Someone needs to stay to watch over Elena. An another will have to go retrieve the antidote since- Liv turned to Bonnie. I need more mentoring on my magic." She ended sheepish with embarrassment and slightly guilt.

"Alright then I'll go retrieve the antidote. Since we know Stefan is the best comfort for Elena." I boldly start with my arms crossed.

"You sure Care?" Bonnie questioned with slight concern. "I'm a vampire Bon, and can defend myself don't worry too much." I wave off. "The sonner the better right?"

"God, this is harder than I though." I muttered literally pulling out every single cabinet and file drawers in Wes' laboratory trying to find the antidote.

Damon was also in need of this dosage. he was chained up at his place in the basement Jeremy and Matt were on guard and bringing him... Vamp blood here and there.

"Ah, so your the lovely blonde Damon told me about. My you are stunning in person." I froze upon hearing an accent voice speak behind me.

I turn around to see a tall brunette vampire guy observing me in a cockily and "devil-may-care" smirk.

"Lorenzo?" I question not assumed or having the patience for more time in becoming wasted.

"So you have heard of me?" he walks in observing the lab, arms behind his back. I roll my eyes and continue in my search, dispute the fact I feel his glaze toward me.

"I hate being ignored Goldilocks."

I swerve to face him giving my best glare. "Look my friend's sick because of some vamp/werewolf injection her crazy ancestor put on her before her demolishment! So I'm sorry if I can't keep you company!"

"So werewolves are real? I always thought that, was, you know, a joke. " Enzo replied with a amusement and a slight chuckle. "But I'll let you know now, sweetheart." I cringed slightly at the term "sweetheart" suddenly thinking of Klaus.

By this time Enzo was a foot away from me with his piercing brown eyes. "I'm here for the same reason you are.. I want this vampire-feeding virus out of our lives. "

I take a breath I had unconsciously held back. "What makes you think I can trust you?"

Thankfully, the cockily mysterious Augustine leans away, before he answers. "Right. Damon mentioned you get a little judgy. Then again.. He also said you had a thing for accents. " he looked up glancing at me and smirking when he notices my discomfort.

God why did this guy have to walk in and torture me of reminders of Klaus?

"Well good luck, I really could care less." I quickly state when I try to move away from him. Suddenly, he grabs my elbow. "Then you're not the least bit impressed that I have the antidote? "

_"Are you not a bit interested in know why I'm here?" _

_"I literally whooshed by you so no." _

"Are you alright love?" Enzo asked more amused than concerned.

"Just fine. So tell me how you happen to have the antidote." I voice out in a business like tone, clearing my throat from the sudden hoarseness.

"Excellent Blondie. Now, I've been working with the Travelers such a lovely bunch of magicians, or whatever voodoo shit they do. The thing is love... they have the antidote." He ends with a mischievous smile as I've given him my full attention.

"They want something in return right?"

"Ah, beautiful and smart. Finally not a typical blonde." I ignore his...observance of me.

"Yes, they want Stefan Salvatore to meet with them." I bite my lower lip, unsure if I should tag along with this.

"Alright, I'll call him." I ring up Stefan, as Enzo leans back with his arms crossed.

"Hey Caroline, did you find the antidote?" "Ugh, kinda of." I glance at Enzo who's occupied of some files on the desk. "I need you to come meet me-

"At the junkyard." Enzo inputs without a glance up.

"At the junkyard round here, without anyone else knowing. You"ll have to ditch Elena. Its a matter that involved you." I end hesitantly. It was a long silence until Stefan finally replied. "I'll see in in 20 minutes".

"So tell me about yourself love?" Enzo asked me for the third town while we waited for Stefan to show up. The Travelers were there as well minding their own thing in random chatters "I'm sure Damon filled you in."

"Ah but another to here from you."

"I don't know I used to be human, then practically died in a car accident. Suffocated by a pillow by my nemesis, unknowing that Damon gave me his blood. Then voilà I'm a vampire for two years now. Happy?"

"Now now love, we all have a tragic tale. No I meant like your interests, or dislikes."

"I've been invoked in many clubs and organization when I was in high school. I was also captain for the cheerleader team and for a pageant Miss. Mystic Falls."

"Interesting..."

"Not really."

"Anyone of a romantic interest?"

I knew at some point this was going to be asked. "A few... But it's not your business."

Before Enzo could remark. Stefan finally came in.

"Now that we are all here." I heard the a woman named Sloan state as the Travelers moved near us. Stefan and I stand beside each other as we await.

"Now with the help of Lorenzo, we've managed to find an antidote for the ripper virus you seek out. However we require a favor in turn."

"Great I knew it was to good to be true." I mutter.

"We need this Salvatore to located his doppelgänger by binding them. His name is Tom Avery, a paramedic and the last if Silas descendant and doppelgänger."

I could sense red sirens going on my head, while Stefan hesitated. "The last time I was linked by a witch named Tessa, it was to Silas himself. I lost my memories."

"I assure you boy, we'll be careful and not let such a thing happen. Sloan states convincing Stefan. "I don't know, I don't feel comfortable of this at all."

"Love do you want the antidote or the not, the clock is tick tocking." Enzo ends irritating me beyond what I can comprehend as he looks back with a smirk.

"I'll be fine Caroline, as long as your there." Stefan ends squeezing my hand in reassurance. "Alright. We're are we to find this Tom Avery."

"See that's the best part Goldilocks." Enzo inputs as his takes out a map. "We're headed to Atlanta, Georgia."

It's been five hours now, as I bunk in the back lying down, after taking a long nap. Lately I've been tired, which I suppose had to do with the baby and well how I function in general.

"Well we"ll have or make a put stop to full up and have brunch what to you say?" Enzo ask.

"Good cause I'm starving." I reply as I smell carbon dioxide mixed with MickyD's fries.

I get out quickly to stretch and head inside the fast food court. I scan multiply food stands and decide to pick Starbucks and Panera. I sit myself down white I wait for my order. (Tuna sandwich, and mocha frappe).

I pick out my phone and scan my contacts and stop at "Klaus". God I've been so hesitant to call him, it's like I'm getting cold feet, butterflies and knots.

"Well, well, well. This is quite a surprise I wasn't expecting to seeing you again baby vamp."

I look up, my eyes widen upon the person standing before me. Rebekah Mikaelson. The only female Original of her family, and my sort-of-rival back in high school.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?"

"Oh please I could ask the same for you." she states plopping herself down across from me.

"Well I'm on a suicide mission with Stefan and this guy named Enzo. We're suppose to head toward Atlanta soon."

"Finally leaving your Mystic Falls? Nik would have been proud." I noticed her tone end in bitterness and sadness upon Klaus name.

"Yea well... Aren't you suppose to be in Orleans. I meant you know whatever issue it was down there..."

"That was until I was granted by freedom by Nik. There's been a lot that's happened. The last was of Nik, Elijah and I trapped in a graveyard by 'Lijah's ex-lover witch Celeste. Her spirit was inside a body of a woman names Sabine. He was furious... more than I ever seen of Nik. He was set on killing for for betraying him during the 20s, because he wouldn't have let me be with my lover and his protégé Marcellus. Marcel for short. Anyway I'd meet this redhead witch tart named Genevieve who helped in bring back the one man Nik feared."

"Your father."

"Yep, Mikeal. When he came back, well all went into mayhem when he set the theater we were attending on fire after having Marcel, and other private members bounded or death on stage. We'd escape then, Nik and I while Elijah held our father off."

"Oh wow, that's a lot to take in. I admit the choice you made wasn't right, but what Klaus did isn't any better. I'm glad he didn't actually kill you. I'd miss our rivalry." I end with a smile, with Rebeckah returned.

"Thank you Caroline Forbes. I can see why Nik is raptured by you."

I look away, fiddling if I should tell of my surprised news. "There's something else Rebekah, that I came to discover this month."

"Hmm... What might that been please delight me."

"I'm pregnant."

I waited anxiously as the Blonde Original shifted hire expression from shock, confusion and then annoyance.

"If this is some joke-"

"No I swear I'm not lying." Rebekah still looks at me skeptical as she tries to see if I'm lying.

"How's that possible? We're vampires, we can't reproduce."

"Yea well fate had other plans and well it's Klaus."

By this Rebeckah's eyes widen as she gasps. "Are you sure?" "Does it look like I'm unsure?"

"No but-"

"Then believe me when I say the baby I'm carrying is Klaus's. Your an aunt Rebeckah congrats."

"Rebekah?" Both of us turn to see Stefan and Enzo, right before us. Stefan though holds on to Rebekah's stare as she does in turn.

"Ah and who might you be lovely?" Enzo asks his attention directly at Rebekah.

God this guy's a flirt.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, I'm an Original." She states at Enzo while she looks him over. "Hmm you remind of my late brother."

"I've heard of your family darling. The first bred of vampires to exist till this century."

"Yes, well I have to go now, the travels await me. We may run in again though. Caroline let me see your cell." I hand my cell over as the Original blonde dials in her information.

"Here my number and email. I'm expecting to keeping in touch, especially after such revelations I've heard".

"You believe me just like that?" I ask.

"Oh course, if I know one thing you're a bad liar Caroline Forbes." She ends with a smirk. I noticed that she wanted to bring up something as but she held back. "Good luck on your bloody mission. Goodbye Stefan." She ends as she rests her hand on his shoulder, before leaving.

We had located Tom Avery eventually once we reached Atlanta. By then Enzo assured to get the antidote to Mystic Falls for Damon and Elena. The ritual had began, as Stefan lied their motionless.

The chatting starting louder and louder. "Stop this now!" I exclaim as I hold a blade out at Sloan. "We figure out your intentions of this and I order you to stop it or else." I end the threat hanging on my lips.

"We must continue so we end Silas lineage, you wouldn't understand for your just a recently made vampire."

"That's it!" I zoom up and lock the old traveler in a head lock, blade right by her neck. The rest of the Travelers notice as they flatter off their chanting. "Release my brother now or you can watch your leader go bye bye."

"Do as she says all of you!" I heard Enzo boom out. Alright so I admit I was thankfully of his arrival and support.

"What happened, us if down now?" Stefan googlily ask as he wakes up finally.

"Kind of. We located your doppelgänger, but I butted in to stop the ritual. I'm return I going to have I tag along with Augustine over there to find and kill him."

"Will you be alright, with the baby and all?"

"Yes, and when we get back home I want the godfather to come with me to find out if they're a boy or girl."

"Wow, thank you Caroline. I'm honored, and of course I'll come with you."

**Damn mmmmmm this was long as hell! Anyway I really enjoyed writing this so yea can't wait to continue on more! Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Yea I'm back! How's everyone's Spring Break? Hell Easter Sunday!? Ok so updates for chapter and future future references.**

**1.) Kol Mikaelson will be back bitches! (Major Konnie feels next chapter!) I really wish it was Bonnie that saw Kol not Matt just saying in "Resident Evil" episode. So luckily I'll alter that scene ;) I also wish Nat good luck in Supernatural Spin-off of Bloodlines! (Which I'm sooo watching!) **

**2.) So what did you guys think of The Originals 1x18?**

**3.) I heard that for episode 5x19 Caroline isn't to appear... so I thought of using that excuse to have Caroline take a trip down to New Orleans...Thoughts?!**

**4.) I've always wondered how Candice Accola feels about the Klaroline tread that still runs on...**

**5.) I'm thinking of ditching Kalijah at some point. I plan to have a new lady in hand for the Suited Original... :) Anyone in mind leave in comments.**

**6.) I hope Paul did well in his directory of episode 1x16 "Resident Evil" and that its good enough that he does more for future episodes, then fire Julie Plec and eventually fixes TO plot line... :D Well a fan can dream right?**

**7.) I'm thinking of doing other POV at least among Caroline, Bonnie and eventually Rebekah. So next chapter I'll have Bon's POV when she gets reunites with Kol.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows! I love you all for that and it has me encouraged to write more!**

**Disclaimer: VD and TO own by CW**

_I'd fight for you_

_I never knew that I could feel this way_

_I'm right for you_

_This kinda love don't happen everyday_

_-Morgan Page "Fight for You"_

I stood by a bench near Enzo, who sat down with is arms spread across and head leaning back with his eyes closed.

"So where does Tom work at? Actually better yet, what's the hospital's name to further elaborate." I ask closing one ear to focus on Stefan's voice from the busy traffic.

"He works at the Atlanta Metropolitan Hospital. That's all I could get."

"Hey it helps. We'll figure out the rest." Enzo snorted, which earned him a death glare that could kill.

"Alright we'll head there now. wish me luck."

"Good luck, and be careful."

I hang up taking a deep breath and turn to the cocky Augustine.

Enzo sprints up and claps his hands together. "Now after some sort of useful resource we are closer to finding that doppelgänger and finish him off Goldilocks".

"Jeez someone eager for "capture the human paramedic."

"You'll thank me soon enough love." He ends waving off his hand and striding ahead of me.

I just shake my head praying to God or any supernatural force to let this mission go by quickly so I could get back to my own familiar drama.

While Enzo and I were looking for our location, I felt my phone vibrate and checked the caller id. Unknown Number. Cautiously I opened it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Forbes." A familiar elder voice I hated so much answered.

"Solan." I stated thinly.

"Ah so it seems. Now dear, as you know the doppelgänger is Tom Avery and- "we know already from Stefan."

"Ah so to prove the link is already in process." Solan ended sounding amused and proud if such an achievement. I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"Listen here witch, the linked wasn't suppose to occur if you hadn't broke our fucking deal and treat Stefan as some toy! Now thanks to you he'll lose his memories again! which we don't need him and any one of us suffering from!" I was fuming and taking deep breathes, aware of Enzo's amused looks as his eyebrow was arched up.

"Now vamp get this straight. I could care less of your precious Salvatore's mental state. It's his blood that is important to me...to the Travelers. To joint your memory that as long as Tom is alive, Stefan and that Gilbert girl's blood will be of our waste. We don't want that now do we?" She lingered off.

I clutched the phone, as my jaw clenched. "Why are you implying?"

"Dear all I ask for is the doppelgänger's death or else another's life might just end...for good." With that Solan hung up.

"Who the hell does she think she is? She threatened me. Me, of Stefan's life!" I ended with my arms up in frustration.

Enzo and I were seated in the waiting room of Metropolitan. We were waiting for the receptionist to finish her call. Enzo though had suggested to just compel her to giving us Tom, until I told him it'd arise suspicion.

"Keep it down Blondie. Your making a scene." He states while he flips through his magazine. I roll my eyes, huffing and sinking back in my side of the bench with my arms crossed.

"You care about him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Baby Salvatore."

"Of course I do he's a brother to me and he and I got each others backs."

"Something I assumed Damon and I would have."

"Damon Salvatore is nothing but an arrogant, sarcastic, heartless-"

"We at least agree on that love. No need to get riled up from your ex, though I love to see you all feisty."

"Stop acting that you know who I am." Enzo placed the magazine away until he turned to me with his brown eyes piercing through my blue. "You may be right about that. Too bad we didn't meet before, you would've like me."

"Excuse me?"

"From what Damon tells me, I'd be your type."

I just stare at him slowing shaking me head. "How?"

"Well I'm well-traveld, have a charming accent, dodgy morals-"

"Arrogant, tactless and unable to take a hint?" I shot back knowing what Enzo's intention was.

Enzo smirked with a mischievous glint. "Precisely."

"How much did Damon tell you?"

"Oh that there was this Original Hybrid who fancied you. Countless times you've denied him or better yet avoided to acknowledge he had impacted you that had you to caring about him." I sat there quietly knowing I wasn't going to deny.

Thankfully, the receptionist was done and that averted Enzo's attention to her.

"We need to speak with Tom Avery please." I asked some what impatiently when I reached her desk.

"He's not here."

Enzo and I turned to see a man dressed in his white coat and clipboard in hand. His tag read "Dr. Riles" "

What do you mean mate?" Enzo asked his arms crossed.

"He's been missing for four months now. We have no idea where he could be, even with the FBI on the look out."

"Ok well thank you for letting us know." I said and with that the doctor left.

"Now what?" I mumble. I decide to ring up Sloan as Enzo and I step out the hospital.

"Ah so is the deed done?"

"No, it's complicated. It turns out Tom's been missing for four months now and no one know where he is. Can I talk to Stefan, he might know more." I hear some shuffling and then Stefan's voice.

"Caroline?"

"Hey Stef, you might happen to remember any other details from your vision to help us locate your doppelgänger? He's been missing for months." I hear him sigh.

"I'm sorry Care, believe me I wish I did but-"

"That could be arranged."

I hear Sloan's voice and then Stefan screams.

"No, damn it!" I yell. I wish to tear the elder Travelers heart out but all I could do is wait for the Spell to end.

"Tom...Hazel...345 Willow Ave." I heard Stefan panting in pain, but managing to give the address before the line goes dead. (**Anyone who knows actual address let me know!)**

Enzo quickly got in the car along with me and drive fast than ever to the destination. We probably missed three stop signs, five traffic lights and avoided a car crash and tickets.

We made a turn into a quite but moderate rich neighborhood. The home we assigned was the last on the street. So it was pretty isolated from the rest of the homes. By this time it was the late afternoon, the sun ready to set.

We saw a female figure sitting on the porch swing. Mostly likely Hazel. I reached the handle of door as Enzo and I stood on the porch, which opened slowly showing the living room.

"Well looks like we obviously can't get inside without an invite." Both of us turn to Hazel, and that's when we notice something odd.

She sat motionless, not even blinking once as the seconds went by, mumbling under her breath.

"She's in some sort of trance love, meaning she's a witch."

"Wonderful." I state sarcastically.

"We can still get in Goldie." Before I could fully comprehend his meaning Enzo flawlessly and swiftly snapped the witch's neck and to add further dramatization drained her dry.

I flinched a bit, then looked away quickly as her head got ripped off. "You didn't have to do all that."

"Sorry love, I was hungry." I just shake my head and make my way inside. It was humid and dusty inside the living room. Dust on the furniture and pictures... you name it.

I looked at the middle of the living room and saw a male figure the resembled my Stefan Salvatore. He wore a causal dress shirt and pants, lying motionless with his eyes shut tight.

"I can't believe the witch hid him for this long." I state as I leaned over Tom. Enzo stands behind me observing the scene and Tom.

"Well go ahead Blondie, him him right now while we have the chance."

I take in a shaky breath and I reach over and shake the doppelgänger up. Tim wakes up in a haze trying to adjust where he's at. "I'm sorry but what happened?"

_Come on Care just swiftly break his neck and be done with! _

"Hurry up love, or I'm doing it." I turn back to Tom whose beyond confused at the whole event taking place. I then brainstormed my idea and took action.

When Enzo when to rub his eyes and swiftly went and snapped his neck. I took Tom by the shoulder. "Don't worry I'm here to save you. I won't harm you so let's get out of here."

Tom and I made our escape into town and sat inside a cafe area. I was starving and wanted to eat.

A brunette waitress came over our table. "Hi my name is Erin. Have you two selected your orders?" The girl looked about my age physically.

"Yes, I'll have coke and a steak with potatoes and green beans please." Tom said giving his order. oh god he sounded so much like Stefan and that signature innocent little head tilt too.

"Ok and what about you?" I broke of of my thoughts, and qiuckly scanned the menu. "I'll have pepsi with this chicken pasta salad, spring rolls, fries, and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. Oh and pickles." I sighed in relief, closing my menu and looked up.

Look-alike Stefan and the waitress were giving me strange looks.

"What,a girls gotta eat right?" Tom shrugged with a smile and the waitress shook her head and when off with our orders. We got our food and dug in eating.

"You're pregnant aren't you? I won't judge promise." Tom asked as I forked him my share of cheesecake.

"Yea you could say that." He nodded. "How far?"

I sipped slowly on my Pepsi while I though about it.

"About twelve weeks by now."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

We finished our meals and while we waited for our check that when I interrogated him. "Tom tell me about yourself and about Hazel?"

So he told me about his family and siblings all six in his home town. His dream to help people in saving there lives and Hazel.

"I meet Hazel when I saved her friend that night. She was something unique you could say. Anyway she wanted to thank me by having brunch with her. So she gave her address to meet her at her place. At least that was the intention until she spoke some foreign string of words and next thing I knew I saw darkness." I stare at him as I process this information.

He has his whole future set and still going. But now it'll come to an end, sooner or later. We leave right after we pay or well Ton does for the both of us and we head to our car.

"Thank you for saving me Ms..."

"Caroline Forbes."

"Ms. Forbes. it was nice getting to know you."

"Same to you..." I trail off as I spotted Enzo. He was pissed and I don't blame him.

Tom turns and Enzo zooms up and grabs his neck. "Nice to see you've been acquainted. Now let us finish what we've started." With that Tom's neck was broken.

"Hey Stefan." I state in a weary tone and hug him hard. The Travelers got what was required and Stefan was let go of.

"Hey Care how ate you?"

"Fine." I lied. Stefan knew I was lying but didn't press on the matter. I didn't want to think about today.

We suddenly heard a chanting noise of voices and decided to see what was going on this time with the Travelers, Some sort of chant going on and we when to investigate.

Quietly, we maneuvered through to a spot far from the Travelers who were in a circle. I looked on curious and nervous as I bit my lower lip, of what was taking place.

I saw one Traveler consume what smelled like blood... Stefan and Elena's blood. It was passed along to each of the twelve members as they took in the dark liquid.

Suddenly, Sloan lit a match and threw it on one Traveler. That's all it took and each one lit up on fire.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on?" Needless to say all twelve burn down into ashes as smoke blossomed up.

"Let's get out of here Care." Stefan states and I nod as we quickly zip away not knowing what the ritual was even about.

_Bonnie's POV_

I was back in Whitmore, and already I had too much going on with me and I need to clear my thoughts out.

Though I wasn't a witch anymore, I decided since mostly everyone was occupied, I'd try to unlock my mind in contacting Kol again.

I hope he'd want to at least talk with me... wait a minute why am I suddenly caring about him?

Kol Mikaelson has hurt my friends, threaten me and...

I suddenly heard a clamor of feet thundering near and near.

Quickly turning I daw twelve warlocks and witches try to get thought me. This was too much and I tried to dodge out of the way.

The moment one when thought me I stumbled as I felt my own skin scorching hot as if it was on fire. I clenched my teeth trying to ignore the pain as each one made their way through.

It was pure hell... Why did I deserve this? But then again it's the price I pay from misusing my magic.

Once the last one got thought I collapsed. Darkness consumed me as well as I felt a presence near me and then it was gone...

**Yea I finally got this done! I was working on this since Friday so yea... I have still to yet watch 1x18 of TO... Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed there spring break and Easter! Until next time**!


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's next chapter! This week was so lame! Prep rally at my school was butt as hell! It's have the homecoming one a run for its money! I'm watch next weeks episode of Supernatural! Ahhh can't wait to see Nat! Ahem anyway updates...**

**1.) Kol and Bonnie meet again on the Other Side!**

**2.) So I'm not having StefanxElena... Maybe little bit, but they are done for good! No more StefanxElenaxDamon drama!(Sorry StefanxElena fans! But you shouldn't be upset since I already indicated in the summary who he's paired with!).**

**3.) So VD is planning...Steroline?! Are you kidding me?! Like couple wise oh god no...! Why?! They don't need to ruin what they have! Sigh...I don't hate the pair just don't see the two like THAT...**

**4.) Kat Ghram sings?! Ahhhh I love her songs they play on pandora and she has more?! OMG why isn't she like out there more often?!**

**5.) Fuck TO! I'm sooo done with that show now! Didn't bother watching 1x19. I already know what happens and ugh what a cheap ripoff of Klamille! Basically the writers used a similar interaction between Care and Klaus! Wow... So creative... Assholes...the plot is lame and pointless nope I'm done. VD 5x19 Enzo FUCKIN DIES! WTF! Ugh yea go ahead and kill of "bad guys" who have a intruding history that made them who they are!**

**6.) Can't wait for Bloodlines! Nat/Kol you deserve it! I hope the shows good in general though. The promo was good and takes place in Chicago! My fav city I went to numerous times! **

**7.) Oh Klaus portrayal (hell all the Orignals) will be of that to TV not TO. They are somebody else... Only Marcel's character fits that its so I applaud him! **

**8.) Tumblr GIFs are convincing me of a writing a spin-off called The Other Side.. Consisting of random one-shots You guys want one? **

**Disclaimer: CW owns VD/TO**

***(I've changed my user name from AssassinsVow2012 to a new one known as ForsakenMythr2012)**

_I never thought that you and I would ever meet again,_

_I mourn the loss of you sometimes and pray for peace within,_

_The word "distraught" cannot describe how my heart has been,_

_But where do we begin now that you're back from the dead?_

_-Skylar Grey "Back from the Dead"_

Arriving back to Mystic Falls was comforting. I missed the comfort zone but that didn't mean I didn't enjoy the crazy mission with Enzo in Alabama. The guy isn't that bad to get to know. Annoying and cocky yes, but I shouldn't complain much since he kept the awkward silences busy.

Anyway it wasn't right away I went to the doctors for my sonograph. That would be soon in a couple days. My next appointment was set up and planning on asked Stefan and Bonnie both to accompany me when the time came.

So for now I was seated at some cafe called La Cappa, making an order for _decaf_ coffee. Ugh the sacrifices one must make when pregnant.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some things to catch up on." I turned to see Elena seated on the other side, catching her breath. "Mmmm, I see." I said with my eyebrow arched up as I sipped on my coffee, which had arrived. Elena made her order and then we made some small talk.

"How are you feeling now, with you responsive to you own body and cured from the reaper injection."

"Fine, for the most part." I caught her hesitation, and worrisome look.

"For the most part? Look 'Lena, if there's anything unusual going on just say it". I was halfway in finishing up my coffee before looking up to see what her reply would be. Instead she seemed frozen in some deep though... Or so it seemed. Her hands holding the handle of her drink as she stared by the side of the table.

"Elena". I stated in a firm tone, to get her attention. Nothing. I rolled my eyes and get out a heavy sign. Settling my empty cup and pushing it it the side, I tried my alternate method.

"Hey, Elena you in there?!" I slammed my hands down the the table jointing her daydream (startling some other customers as well).

"Oh sorry Care, wow ummm I that felt so real". I wasn't sure if I was was meant to hear that or not, but pressed on taking a chance.

"What felt real?"

"Um well a vision I had of Stefan and I. It happened this morning too. We were married and had a family."

_Oh god what?_

"Great so in some twisted way since you broke it off with Damon... fate or the universe itself wants to recoiled you two again". I ended with jazz hands in a dramatically manner.

Elena didn't say anything either because she wasn't listening or was having her usual conflicting thoughts.

"Does Stefan know?"

Before Elena could answer my cell rung.

"Hold that thought". I told her hold my finger up and turning my attention to the caller.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Caroline."

"Oh hey Stef, you know it's funny cause Elena and I were just taking about you".

"Really? What about?"

"Well that Elena and you were in your own fairy tale ending. Married with a family. Congrats by the way". I ending in a teasing and mocking tone.

I heard a heavy sigh on his end.

"I had the same vision, and mostly like the same one from the morning".

"Wow um okay... something clearly fishy going on".

"Well we better find out soon".

With that went a click.

_Bonnie's POV_

I was pacing around in my room as I rung up Jeremy again for the third time.

I needed to tell someone of what had occurred to me and if any trouble was to yet again hit us all.

"Hey this is Jeremy Gilbert. I'm busy right now do leave a message and I'll get back". I let out a frustrating sigh running my hand through my hair and threw my phone on my bed.

"Bonnie dear". I spun around to swing the source of the voice.

"Grams, what are you doing here?" I asked, worried because normally that's mainly why my Grams would come and notify me of.

"Bonnie child, there is grave danger upholding in the Other Side". This was information that had my face full with dread.

"What do you mean?"

"The Travelers who when through you had a purpose. A purpose that weakened you to let out someone...someone that had gotten the witches in fear".

"Who?"

I never got my answer as she disappeared suddenly.

Well, looks like I'll be heading to Tyler's then, so Jeremy and I can talk face-to-face. First about his unanswered calls and second what Grams has just informed me of.

I arrive at Tyler's and knock on the door. Thankfully Jeremy answered.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" He asked quickly his eyes widen.

"Surprised, no? Well seeing you weren't answering my calls... I decided to met you then face to face" I stated flatly.

"I know, I know…Sorry! EM…I've just been busy moving in and stuff." He relayed rubbing his neck.

"Look I gotta tell you about something that happened. My Grams came to see me and the Other Side could be in danger."

"Jeremy get back here so we can finish up!" A female voice interrupted, as it reached closer to us.

"Why the hell is Liv's here?" I asked as I pointed towards the messy hair blonde.

"Hey, it isn't what it looks like. Jeremy hired me to help him with math." Liv responded with her arms crossed.

I raised an eyebrow before replying "Uh huh, so was that before or after when you lied to my face and tried to kill his sister." I said giving her a pointed look as I crossed my arms in turn.

_Bennet: 1 Parker: 0_

I turned to Jeremy again, "What's going on and don't you dare hide anything".

He places his arm on my shoulder.

"Chill, I'm not hiding anything. Just trust us this ok?"

I bit my lower lip and give him a curt nod. "Alright then, I'll leave you two with your conspiring". I turn around away from his hold. I sighed deeply when I hear the door close.

I hated when he did this. Hiding things from me and expects me to just obey whatever he does "for the greater good". I took my phone out and rung up Matt.

"Bonnie?"

"Yea, hey where are you?"

"Heading to Sheriff Forbes office, a passenger of a Traveler may have possessed her".

"Shit, well looks like I'll see you in give minutes."

"I thought you'd be with Jeremy?"

"He's busy and anyway I don't want to really be around around him right now."

"Okay then..well see you soon."

"Alright".

_End of Bonnie's POV..._

"Hey mom it's me Care, you haven't shown up yet, or answering any if my calls. I know you're busy with Matt and Tyler, but come on mom you could at least update me on your part." I end the message. I scroll through my contracts while Elena was trying to contact Damon, and ring up another additional who may (hopefully) be of assistance.

"Hello Goldilocks, missed me?"

"Haha, very funny. Would you put Damon on?"

"Blonde, where are your manners?"

"Enzo, cut the crap!"

"What's the magic word love?"

I gritted my teeth together, and eyes shut tight.

"May you please put Damon on hold?"

"That's more like it."

Thankfully, I heard some movement taking place.

"What now Barbie?"

""You know how we all laughed off the notion that the universe was drawing Stefan and Elena together? Well, that's happening, I state upfront. With Tom dead, they're the last pair of dopplegangers".

All I heard was silence and I thought the idiot hung up.

"Bring a witch over and get over here so we can settle this matter, and figure out what the hell this all means."

_Bonnie's POV_

"Hey, Matt". I state catching my breath.

"Wow you really did mean it when you said five minutes".

"Hey I always kept my word. So any idea what's happened?"

"The Sheriff possessed by a passenger, but their may be a solution."

Matt takes his cell out, and rings up wherever he has in mind.

"Yo, Ty yea we have a situation. The Travelers have started their move and possessed Sheriff Forbes. I need you to bring the knife. Alright thanks".

"Hopefully whatever you have in mind works and doesn't kill her". I added with my arms crossed leaning on a desk.

"Yea same here."

"Now now what do we have here?"

Matt and I spun to see Liz Forbes herself well physically but her eyes were mist over, clearly possessed.

"I overheard about your plan now. The knife being ours right?"

"I have you no idea what your taking about." Matt plays it off cool while I reach over for a unplugged lamp behind me.

"Really now, then lets see if you have an idea about this!" Suddenly she runs over lunging at Matt.

I managed to push Matt away, and swung the lamp into Sheriff Forbes hip side, while I felt something pierce into my neck, making it hard for me to breath.

"Bonnie!" I turned my body, clutching my neck which was bleeding red badly.

Matt made his way towards me, trying to hold on to me as I felt the atmosphere fade and blur my vision.

Looks like Death caught me once again, as I shuts eyes into the darkness.

I felt myself on a patch of moist dirt and a chilling breeze. Otherwise I didn't hear anything. Eerie silence like before. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the sight. I saw tall trees branching out up towards what appeared as an illusion of the sky. I rose up, and started on wiping away the dirt on my clothes.

"Well now, look who's back yet again from the living. I've got to say darling, it's good to be seen again. Especially you, who happens to be my favorite witch."

I froze, and looked up to see him leaning against a tree. His hands in his pockets as his eyes peering into mine.

My breath caught in my throat as I observed him, all in slight surprise as well. It's been weeks since my return to the living and all, and well it's kinda awkward seeing Kol again when we parted in...unlikely terms.

"Don't tell me you've forgetting me now? Kol, Original vampire, pointlessly killed by your supposed boyfriend Jeremy Gilbert, and lets not forget his little saint sidekick Elena Gilbert the she-devil herself."

By then he slowly had made his way toward me, as I finally composed myself listening to his declaration.

"You really think I'd forget about you? I could still sense your annoyance in the living." I add my bit of a playful banter to ease his mood. Kol responded by his head tilting down to the side trying to cover his smile knowingly, before looking up again.

"Ah, is that your way in admitting you missed me darling?" I decided to ignore his question (unsure how to answer) as I looked around the place. Something seemed off here...

"Kol...what's happening here? Something's not right." I looked towards him and his face had crestfallen, as he swallowed deeply.

"You could say there's trouble in paradise."

"Trouble that involves this place and the people in here."

"Yes. Look I don't know what's exactly going, but one by one there have been disappearances of the ghosts inhabiting here. They may be transferring into some black unknown abyss".

"The Other Side is deteriorating isn't it?" I conclude.

Kol steps closer to me, his eyes filled with worry and tension. He's scared, hell I'm scared, of how it may effect me now. I'm technically half-dead.

"I know if I'm the last person you want to see-"

"That's where you're wrong. I just don't know why you haven't kept in touch with me, since you're walk in of Jeremy and I."

"I have my reasons."

"Clearly."

"Oh well look who it is, the witch herself."

Kol and I turned to see a long brown hair girl with her hands on her hips, that I didn't really get along with.

Vicki Donovan.

Human turned vampire, sister of Matt, and my boyfriend's supposed ex.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not wanting to deal with her bitchyness.

"I'd ask the same thing, aren't you suppose to be back there with the rest?"

"Sure, until I got stabbed by a pen from saving Matt." That shut Vicki up as her glaze soften.

"How's Matt by the way." She asked cautiously, pushing her hair back while glancing at me.

"Fine, last I know of. He came back from his trip with your sister in Prague." I said the last part to Kol, who was slightly surprised.

"Hmmm so my sister really enjoys the human's company."

"Hey that human's happens to be my brother!"

"Alright darling, no need to have a temper tantrum." I roll my eyes at the two bantering, but give a small smile.

Suddenly a gust of some unknown force seemed to break through, and pulls Vicki away. I tried to rush and grab ahold if her, but the force was too strong.

"Bennett just let go, you"ll just get dragged as well and who knows how that's to effect you since your the anchor! Tell Matt I love him for me please!" I shook my head and let go as the force carried Vicki in the same black hold Katherine had gone in.

I was gasping for air as Kol pulled me up. "That's what's been happing little witch, that unknown force dragging us to some unknown place."

"I saw the same thing happen with Katherine, weeks ago. What do we do?"

Kol and I held our glazes. Finally Kol spoke up, while his hand rested on my shoulder.

"Bonnie... You need to go back and find some way to stop all this. Otherwise what just happened to brunett there will gappen to ghe rest of us. If this place goes down, you, me, and the rest are doomed."

I closed my eyes for a bit taking a big breath before making my decision.

"Then you're coming along with me."

The look of Kol's face was well what I expected; baffled. Hey I was just as surprised by my words as well.

"I feel like I'll need you're help in this, and whatever happened to "let's do this together?"

Kol turned away from me to the side, contemplating on my favor.

"Two heads are better than one, as the saying goes right darling? Alright I'll come."

"Oh and I know you want revenge on Jeremy and Elena, but for our sake, I think it's better we find a way to stop us for disappearing before anything else happens." I started firmly as I grip his arm indicating my seriousness.

"Let me remind you I'm not like my hybrid brother who obeys your baby blonde vamp friend requests. But seeing as this is a matter of a force unraveling the dead disappearing. I'll put aside my attempt of revenge for the time being." Kol said marking this as his final decision.

"Fine, that's all I ask." I say as I sigh.

"Now let's head out of here, little witch." Kol walks through me and disappears while I become embraced by a bleak of light.

I gasps and joint awake, as Matt and Jeremy hover over me. "Thank god you're alright. I thought I lost you again." Jeremy said as he squeezed my arm. I reach to touch my neck and see that blood had stopped.

"That would be me, I managed to stop it with a bundle of extra uniforms I found." Matt replied.

"Thanks Matt. Well then, you two might want to listen to what I have to saw that I witnessed on the Other Side." I begin while I spotting Kol leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed. It gave me some reassurance to see him there, and not trying to get ahold of Jeremy who was just within his reach.

_End of Bonnie's POV..._

Elena and I had arrived at the Salvatore's, and Enzo and I quickly left for Elena and Damon to sort out their "relationship status".

Enzo offered me a drink but I declined and asked instead for some apple cider.

"So tell me about Maggie? Why's she so important to you." As I sipped on my cider, curling up on the chair. It really intruded me on why this girl seemed to matter so much to the Augustine beside me.

"Maggie...was my source of hope. When I was kidnapped and experiment on until my transition to an Augustine... She helped and guided my through it. She didn't see me as some monster like the rest or a toy to play around with. She saw the good in me and it made me find myself again in a way."

"No offense thought I mean by now your love would be old now right?

"Caroline, my intentions are not go date her... She was my love once and will be always. But now all I want is to thank her." Enzo ended as he turned to me, his glaze on mine.

I looked down deep in thought on his words. He really wasn't a bag guy just mislead or lost at some point, but someone was willing to see the good in him.

_Just like me with Klaus..._

I felt guilty because I knew Enzo felt something towards me... I don't know if it was exactly beyond friendship but he did enjoy my company, but I in turn enjoyed his as well. He was like a better version of Damon... Or at least however Damon acts around Stefan and Elena.

"You love him still, don't you? Now that your carrying his offspring." Before I could reply, we were interrupted upon a knock on the door and Damon departs to open it.

"I figured out the guy who's back from the Other Side." I heard a deep male voice state, which turned out to be Luke. Elena had entered the living room as well, and we all waited for Luke to continue. "His name's Markos. The Traveler leader and he's back. He's also known as the King of all the Supernatural."

"Perfect. A dead old guy with a mysterious evil plan," Elena says, with her arms crossed. "Well the visions you and Stefan are having may be leading the Travelers to you. I'm not exactly fully sure since we need more information. It's just a theory." My phone rung and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Caroline?"

"Tyler, what is it?"

"Your mom, gonna need your assistance. I stabbed her-"

"What?!"

"She was possessed by a passenger Traveler alright? Anyway she's back but she's gonna need blood."

"Alright which street at you on?"

"Melbourne."

I hung up and zoom out getting to the street in five minutes. I arrived in a nick of time and saw mom lying there as Tyler attempted to tend her wounds. "Let me take it from here Tyler." Tyler moved away as I took mom's arm over my shoulder and supported her waist as we headed home.

It felt forever until we arrived home and I set her in bed. I got her to drink my blood but then she lost conscious as I waited for her to wake again. I took out my phone and saw fro the current date that my appointment was arriving soon. I decided to update Rebekah.

_Appointment to see hologram of baby soon! I'll send you pic! :) _

I closed the phone and held my mom's hand waiting for her to responses again as the minutes ticked by.

**Yea! I hope you like this chappie! Ugh I hope the Kennet was good and decent enough! Soooo rumor for season six: Katherine and Kol are to return! Has TVD redeemed itself?! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yea I'm back again sorry I took long I was busy and well lazy too! Updates!**

**1.) Caroline discovers her results! **

**Also I'm thinking of making a multiply one-shot series called "The Other Side" which basically be about any of our old favorite characters that have resided in the The Other Side! Konnie paring and perhaps VickixEnzoxLexi? Idk yet lol! ^^ what'd you guys think? **

**2.) Caroline gets an unpleasant dream and an uninviting guest presence...**

**3.) Who loved SPN 9x20?! Nattttt in a suit! Ahhhhh! Have Elijah a run for his money! 3**

**4.) TO 1x20 So the baby finally pops out guys! Finally after 13 months literally! The shows like some soap opera of parody no lie. **

**5.) Bonnie keeping up a facade while Other Side is breaking apart!**

**6.) Ummmmm so tweets for JoMo questions evolved to mainly Caroline and Rebekah returning! Lol nothing to do with Hayley, Cami, or baby! **

**7.) I'm thinking of maybe Klaus and Caroline sharing an *cough intimate dream *cough that I found based on a GIF Tumblr post. **

**Disclaimer: CW own TVD/TO**

_What happened to the girl who could overlook the world?_

_She never gave a second thought to what the other people thought_

_What happened to the dream of rejecting the routine?_

_Cause they never worked for me _

_- Icon For Hire "Theatre" _

_I jointed awake from when and where I must have fallen asleep. Crap what time is it? I rubbed my eyes and adjust to a unfamiliar setting. Where was mom? I was approach to a whole different sight. I was in some random dark violet-red sheeted bedroom. Too dark for my liking and quite unpleasant. Where was I?_

_I lifted the sheets off and swung my legs off the sides. Why did I feel...lighter? I looked down to see a flat stomach. I placed my hand over it trying to memorize if this was all real. It felt real. _

_Come on Care, it's just a silly dream, why not explore a bit?_

_I hurried out of bed, (thankfully I was dresses in a decent sleepwear) and opened the door peeking out a narrow hallway. There were painted photos hung and chandeliers. Everything seemed to appear ancient. Ok not THAT ancient, but something of 18th century. It was silent, like eerie silent. _

_If this was my dream why isn't it pleasant with me sunbathing out in the Bahamas? Most of all why did this place seem to be tung some familiarity, despite that I never seen such a place. I was aimlessly roaming around clueless of why my presence was here until I hear a noise. Not even just any noise but a baby's. it was echoing in the halls but I strained to find the distinct location of the noise. _

_I zoomed all the way until I appeared in front of a closed double door and opened it. Making my way in I saw a double kings bed, dresser, side table and some pictures hung on the walls. My attention though had caught hold of another._

_A crib._

_A baby crib._

_It was made of brown oak and the bottom had pink ruffles. Above it was a mobile that had teardrop stings of crescent moons, claws and fangs. I reached the crib, my undead heart beating upon what sigh was I to behold. I leaned over peering inside the crib and there was no baby. No sign of one at all. "What the hell...?" I whispered harshly beyond confused. _

_"Such a delightful sight isn't it?" I froze, fear creeping over me. I knew this voice, even I I heard it once it twice. The voice of a man who had the capability of Klaus shaking with fear. Slowly I turned to see the man across from me by the door. His aged face hollow with a shade of darkness imprinted as a shadow and a smile that sent a shiver down my spine, fear coiling in my abdomen. _

_"Mikael." I firmly spoke out, not belittling myself at his feet._

_"You do remember me, isn't that lovely?" He spoke rhetorically as he striding in like a predator who'd found his prey, thus me. _

_I stood in front of the crib, pressing my back against it firmly. "You're dead, so I'm just looking at some dream figment of my imagination". I said convincing myself. It had to be he's not real, gone for good._

_A gleam filled the old man's eyes, one that made my stomach fall into a pit. _

_"Ah, dear rest assure I'm real." He suddenly flashed up to me grasping his hand on my throat. I gasped automatically reaching my hands up to claw his hands off. This didn't faze him at all, only anger him as his hand started to close my air pipes. He leaned near my ear. "I am very real." _

_Without a blink of an eye, I was flung across the parallel of me as the lamp fell below me and the bulb shatter its deadly glass bits. _

_I pulled myself up, ignoring the blunt force on my back and blood ticking down the temple of my head. I saw Mikael in hand with a shard of splintered wood, from the now collapses crib behind him left abandoned. _

_"Alright then". I stated settling myself straight and in focus of line. "Bring it on". _

_Mikael let out a sinister laugh. "You are an exceptional choice sweet girl. You stand in innocence with blood that's stained you countless times. I can see how you've captivated Niklaus darkened heart. How does it feel girl, to have my son an all mighty powerful hybrid abomination in practical submission to you?"_

_"Do not talk of Klaus as if he's some animal". I snared my face revealing its vamp form. Mikael ended his facade showing his true emotions of which harden. _

_"Hit a sore spot did I? You are nothing to him girl but a whore, one of many. I'm sure he's charmed and stringed his way toward your heart, and he got what he wanted in the end?"_

_I swallowed thickly before countering back. "If I'm his whore why are you here? Why not let me be and leave?" _

_The demon before me didn't verbalize instead launched his way at me, wooden leg raised high aiming at me. I grabbed a hold of anything and threw it towards him to falter his current line of attack. I snatched the lamps handle and shoved it in front of as the monster pushed himself down my form aiming for my heart. I muster whatever strength I have heaving the Original father away._

_"Klaus is twice as much more than what you blindly see of him." I kneed the side of Mikael's guts as he grunted away slightly but not before managing to scrap the wooden splinters across my shoulder blade, which sent my skin hell blazing hot. I bit back a scream, as tears escaped me. _

_"Do not overestimate your worthiness," his mouth moved to ear again, as I unwillingly listened. "I can and will destroy you. Your body shredded into tiny little pieces and for your heart. It will be an unforgettable present for my son, as the remnants of you are scattered across each form of land for him to find. I will make you a obsolete. A speck of dust that will ceases not to exist. You are nothing but his weakness. A weakness I intend to use". _

_I splatted in his face, as my blood hit his cheek and nose. "Burn in hell, you son of a bitch". His response was his foot shoving in my upper left thigh, pressed forcefully down. I breath in deeply, and swung my other foot in contact of his face. The bastard father loudly cursed his fair share of words as I ran out the room, out the hallway, out the door until the light consumed me..._

I gasped out loud, catching my breath, while my heart was beating rapidly. I looked around frantic and alert. Comfort sweep through me as I saw my familiar "Miss Mystic Falls" slash and numerous pictures of me with my friends. I was in my room for real.

I pushed my hair back behind my ears. The dream-no nightmare was so vivid, the pain I was feeling was so real that i still felt the heat in my chest. My own throat was ached upon phantom fingers had gripped, wrapped and squeezed so viciously... I shuttered and noted my hands were still shaking badly as I waited to clam down more, while taking deep shaky breaths. I suddenly felt a sting of pain shot through me on my upper right side.

Raising my hands up I ran my finger over a tender yet rough patch of skin that stung me again. I zoomed (painfully for my leg stung) to my dresser mirror and yanked my shirt over exposing my blue laced bra down for a clearer opening of the pain.

The sight had me screaming internally. I wore replica of the markings that were placed by Mikael's stake. I reached up to see my neck... red with finger imprints. Also to sum up the pain my upper thigh.

A dream... that became my living nightmare. Literally.

How long before I relive the images again?

I shook my head. "No Caroline Forbes, your strong and capable of yourself. It was just a one time unfortunate event. It's not everyday you face your um... the person you care about daddy who's readily taunting and trying to kill you".

Ok now I was rambling, and needed to preoccupy myself with something else. I picked my phone up and glanced at my screen Thursday May 6, 2014. the time was5:30 pm. Shit, my appointment was in an hour!

I scrambled to the bathroom, peeling off my remaining clothes as I washed up and dressed.

I got in the car and texted Bonnie and Stefan.

_Appointment in an hour. Should I pick you up?_

Stefan responded first.

_Oh shit, I forgot about that. Yea Care if you don't mind, come over. I need to get out of the house anyway.._

Bonnie replayed after.

_Oh god Care I forgot... There's been a lot that's happened today and other matters I've just been stressing about. Oh sorry about my nonsense, um if you don't mind will you pick me up_?

I text a "yes" as I head to the Salvatore's board house. I feel into a deep of thought as I replayed the nightmare in my head. What was Mikael's intention towards me to Klaus?

"Hey Care you alright?"

I snapped out of my haze and turned to see Stefan seated next to me with a worries look.

"Nothing to worry about really except nervous". It was partially true though. I was excited while scared about my baby. Would it be a girl or boy? I was actually hoping a boy, because I knew of a perfect name I'd already kept on mind despite their sad ending.

"I'm sure you are, but you'll be fine". Stefan ended squeezing my hand.

"Thanks bro." I said with a slight laugh upon the look on Stefan's face.

"Welcome sis."

We picked up Bonnie and I already felt something was up with her. She seemed distorted, and worried. I decided to leave it be but the tension seemed to built in the SUV.

"How are you doing Miss Forbes?" Dr. Meredith Fell asked as we shook hands. "I'm fine, just nervous and excited about the sonogram!" I ended excitement clearly in my eyes. She laughed heartily in turn.

"Well now let's her stared then, lay down here on the table."

"Stefan a little help here?" I asked turning to him and Bonnie who were seated on the side. Stefan placed his arm around me and heaved me up on the table, making me yelp.

"Hey you could have warned me!"

"Sorry Care." Stefan replayed muffling his snickering as well as Bonnie who was trying to cover up her laughter.

Meredith pulled my shirt up halfway exposing my swollen up stomach, and placed some of the yellow paste on top, until she got a call.

"Hold on this will be quick." as she left to answer outside the door.

"Should we make a bet?" I turned and crocked my eyebrow up, surprised to hear this coming from Bonnie. Stefan was as well.

Bonnie huffed and crossed her arms embarrassed. "Not my idea, but a certain Original just needs some type of entertainment and suspense." I eyebrows knitted in confusion, and then it hit me.

"No way... Kol Bonnie?"

She shook her head.

"Oh so you and him have been catching up." I couldn't help ask trying to act all innocent about it.

Stefan caught on, his surprised turned into chuckles.

"What no Care it's not like that!"

Bonnie then turned as if hearing something, and gasped craning her head over. "Yea right, kept dreaming on Kol."

"Wait he's here like right now?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yep."

I smirk. "Fine then I bet ten bucks its a boy."

"I say it's a girl for twenty." Stefan chimed in. Both him and I turn to Bonnie.

"Well it could be both.". She ended with a shrug.

"How much are you putting in?" I asked peering at her. "Ummm... Wait what? oh no no no!" Bonnie shook her head as she jumped away from the side where I suspected Kol may be.

"What is it? What did Kol say this time."

Bonnie sighted as she place her hand on her nose bridge. "One hundred."

"Damn, well might as well go for it."

By then Meredith back in and continued that procedure. Finally the lights were closed and a round object was placed on my stomach while I peered up at the mini screen showing the sonogram. The fuzzy black, white and grey deciphered an outline.

"Do you see them?" Meredith asked.

"I'm not sure were am I suppose to look at?"

She pointed at what seemed like...oh my god two heads!

"Wait, I'm having twins?" I asked full of shock ad happiness.

"Yes it seems so, that's there heads and if I'm correct their body that's here." She traced a odd shape on the screen but I could see how it made sense.

I felt a hand grab mine, which turned out to be Stefan. Thought both Stefan and Bonnie were either in awe or happy.

"I'm sure you'd like a picture of the babies?" Fell asked.

"Of course, please." I said chocking a bit still in shock and awe.

Twins.

I was carrying twins.

Klaus and I were having twins.

I sent thanks to whoever was up there god or ancient spirits for granting me this opportunity I believed was impossible.

After receiving the picture of my babies that I clutched into hands for dear life, (as well as pay up for Bonnie), I knew I needed to make up my mind now.

"Guys there's something I need to tell you." I started out knowing there was no turning back.

I'd gotten Stefan's and Bonnie's attention (I suppose Kol's as well if he was still present). "I want you I know how much I love you two the most. I know it's hard to comprehend all that's happens theses couple months. Thank you both for being there for me, and supporting the outcome of my unexpected pregnancy".

"So are you deciding to leave Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked.

I bit my lip, looking down and then back up.

"Yes Stefan I am. Honestly it's want I want." I shared a knowing look with Bonnie.

"You can't go." Stefan said as I sighed from his protest.

"Stefan..."

"Not without me."

I was stunned by his response as well as Bonnie.

"I want change as well Caroline. A lot of have things have happened over a year or two and I don't want to deal with it anymore. I might as well start a new slate of my life, even if it means well be going to Orleans first"

"Wait how'd you know I'd be going there."

"I know you Caroline. Plus I think it's been long enough without Klaus not even being acknowledged by this. I don't know the reasons you haven't informed-

"I'm scared to tell him. I'm scared that if I do he's not going to believe me, or that he's scared that he's not capable of being a dad. You know his whole daddy issues as a human and I suppose decades later when being hunted down and all-"

"Care, breath! Calm down." Bonnie interrupted grabbing my shoulders.

"Uh sorry."

"It's fine I might not ever truly understand what your feeling. But even someone such as Klaus needs to suck it up and accept his consequences. No I'm not saying that the babies are a burden or mistake. Though I think this may have been meant to happen. Yea I strongly dislike Klaus and all for what he's done to us but... maybe it's a sign or wake up call for us to see that we all can't keep holding on to our past. We all saw or heard of how much Klaus cares for you. If he does he'll accept this Care, if not I know some tricks up my sleeves. You know also at some point we have to breakaway and move on. You have eternity as well as Stefan, unlike me so don't put that to waste".

I just started at her after processing Bonnie's surprising declaration.

"Who are you and what have you done to Bonnie Bennett?"

Bonnie just smiled. "I'm quite stubborn for a Bennett, and well in some cases blindly doing what I believe is good without acknowledging the reality of the consequences. But I suppose some companionship led me to truly open my eyes now and look at the bigger picture. It'll take time though, but I definitely an done being the mythr and puppet".

I take both Stefan and Bonnie in a group hug. "Thanks guys". I said as I wiped a tear away.

"I might as well start packing once I get home anyway. Hopefully we can get out before anyone else notices.". I muttered toward the end as we departed.

I walked inside, closing the door behind me as I grabbed two blood bags drowning them whole, before heading up the steps. I changed into my sleepwear after packing a bit in a decent suitcase, and sent the sonogram photo to Rebekah.

_Here is the pic! I'm having twins not sure if identical or one of each yet! ^^_

Not even five minutes she replied.

_Welcome to the family Caroline... :) _I _expect you name one after me if there's a girl! :p _

_Btw have you told Nik yet?_

_No... I know I should and I will._

_You better, though he's gonna be pissed you hid the news from him for three months... ;p_

_I know. I'll just deal with it :/ _

_Fine then night_

_Night_

_It's actually daytime here in Morocco :p_

_Lucky!_

_Lol, alright seriously thought night Forbes_

_Night Mikaelson_

I closed my phone and set it aside as I crawled in bed. I hope I'd get actually sleep without incidents of last night.

_"You are nothing but his weakness. A weakness I intend to use..." _

I shivered feeling goosebumps, as those words replay in mind until I drift off into a sleepless night as I faintly hear a familiar mockery laughter in the air...

**Done peeps so please review and fav!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey back again chicas! Ok so updates and potential plans for story and my own thoughts!**

**1.) OK seriously now who is BEYOND pissed off CW denied SPN:Bloodlines?!**

**Like WTF I was looking forward to the spinoff series! I want to see Nat again, so I don't know if he'll appear in VD season finale again or TO next season.. I'm scared the crew will butcher the ladies man original thought...**

**2.) How about that TO finale guys hmmmm? (Rebekah was only scene worth watching.) Oh my god TVD finale! So many feels! **

**3.) VD 5x21 Stefan fucking died! No no no you did not just kill the character who is still in touch of his characterization and totally badass!**

**4.) Ok so Since Stefan died hmmmm that'll be a good twist to use in my fic! If Stefan's coming back then that's good! If Bonnie dies well... then its a good excuse to plan on the The Other Side one shot series I was considering of writing... Or I'll twist up a way to keep Bonnie alive so she starts anew in Orleans! **

**5.)I hope to write a decent portrayal of the The Originals in character not the portrayal happening in TO...**

**7.) Happy (belated) 27th Birthday Candice Accola! **

**8.) Happy (belated) 33th birthday to JoMo! **

**Disclaimer: CW owns VD/TO**

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You got a secret_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_You couldn't keep it_

_Woohha-a-ohooh_

_Somebody leaked it_

_And now some shits about to go down_

_- Kesha "Kiss and Tell"_

"_Care I think some change of plans."_

_"What do you mean Stef? I'm nearly done packing up to head out sometime tomorrow to New Orleans."_

_"I know. I know, but there's a problem involving Elena and I to do with this Markos guy"._

_"Wait hold up who's Markos?"_

_"He's the leader of the Travelers who practically worship him who's has been dead for two centuries, or a bit more than Silas. That spell ritual we saw brought him back once the twelve when through Bonnie. While you were at home, Damon had met Markos with Enzo due to his jealously of Elena and I having those human dreams about being together. Damon wanted to make it stop, and turns out Markos was behind the dreams. It was a way to bring not inly Elena and I together but for the Travelers as well. It may have something to do with the prophecy. Caroline this guy is extremely powerful, perhaps more than Silas as he's known as the King of Supernaturals. Actually there's something more terrifying... Tyler came informed his witness of Markos turning Solan into a vampire and back to her former human state after consuming Elna and I blood some chantings. _

_"Meaning he practically reversed the transformation of a vampire?"_

_"Exactly, look as much as I want to leave we got to be there for the rest. I swear after this is settled down we'll leave out of here for good."_

_"Ok fine but you promise?"_

_"Promise."_

So here I was currently seated and driving down the road, in my SUV with Stefan, Damon, Elena and Luke (who's Liv's brother) all headed to my dad's cabin. We were hoping to hide away from Marko until we come up with some plan to stop him. Luke would help in placing a clogging spell around the place to prevent the Travelers from coming or at least locating us.

Oh god this is sounding like a scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows right now.

Prior to the trip thought Stefan and I "convinced" Luke to have a mute spell placed on me since the twins heartbeats were prominent in hearing.

Finally I had reached the entrance of the cabin and pull up to the side. "We're here sleepyheads." I alert the gang as they stirred awake and got out.

"God what time is it?" Elena asked as she stretched.

"Well around noon. Now come on!" I took my keys and and opened my door to get out. I stuff out my items and carried them up the wooden stairs. I could smell the strong pine and oak wood and dust, as I opened the cabin door. I set the items aside and headed out again.

What a sigh it was observing Elena and Stefan all...friendly by the trunk.

"Well that was an extreme circumstance".

"Probably read you a nice little bedtime story."

I saw how Elena struck Stefan playfully by her bags, all smiles and giggles.

"Stop it. You're the least helpful person I know right now".

"You know for a couple of Droppletargets, you two are taking this all in stride". I ended with my arms crossed with a smirk as I leaned on the ledge.

Stefan lit up with a smile laughing while Elena was a dead giveaway of some uneasiness and tension she was failing to hold. Obviously hiding something that didn't want to be let out.

_Well curiosity does kill the cat..._

"Well you know evil ancient warlocks, drain of us if our blood and eliminate all supernatural beings". Stefan inputted making his way up the steps.

"Haha very funny, just when I was getting to the full effects of enjoying my new beginnings."

Stefan shook his head and made his way inside with his boxes, Elena trailing behind.

Suddenly I felt a whoosh of something like a presence near me as I observed the outskirts.

"Hmmm must be my imagination". I muttered before heading inside.

I was currently seated on the stool chewing on maraschino cherries as I was trying to work on some games we could play. I glanced at the clock seeing it was half an hour since Stefan and Elena when to retrieve wood for the fireplace.

"What's up with you Blondie? Might as well spit it out". Damon said as he was preparing a bowl of food.

"Retrieving wood takes like twenty minutes".

"Someone was bored to keep count on that".

"Hey not my fault! At times you pay attention to the littlest things".

Suddenly he snatched my game plan paper.

"What the hell is this?" He asked not really observing the sheet of paper.

"Hey it's a game plan for us to try out while we bunch here. See Charades. Our theme is secrets that people think they're getting away with".

"Well, Meryl Streep, I'd love to know how we're gonna act out Watergate."

We laughed a bit until the empty silence filled in.

"Hey have you noticed Stefan and Elena's behavior?"

"No I haven't what about it Barbie?"

"Oh well looks as if Selena is at it again. Since you know she is single again after you two..."

I flattered off as I saw Damon tense up.

"Ok well also besides that part I feel- no I know they're hiding something. Elena was the dead giveaway when I interrupted their... conversation".

Damon had this far off look until he turned his lighting blue eyes on my sea blue ones.

"Now that you mention it Elena seemed unsettled and avoiding me when I brought up Enzo upstairs".

"Hmmmm and I wonder why". I ended with a fake grin.

"Curiously kills the cat Barbie".

"Like I'm not accustomed to it already".

"Hey guys we're back!" Stefan announced his entrance as he clung on a stack of woods.

"Now we can light up the fire and hang around by the couches". Elena added in trying to ease up the awkwardness.

"Let the games begin". Damon said leaning at my ear, making his way towards the other two.

I smirked as I sipped on some orange juice.

Yes let it begin.

_Bonnie's POV_

I've been anxious about whatever dilemma Grams mentioned about the Other Side and the fact that its falling about.

God I needed a distraction.

Luckily for me it was good timing when Jeremy came over to my dorm.

So now we were having a make-out fear despite the fact I was feeling guilty of two things.

One I still have yet to tell Jeremy that there isn't actually a spell to prevent the Other Side from collapsing...Two the kisses we shared didn't well... I wasn't feeling any strong emotions toward them anymore. Yea I love Jeremy Gilbert but in love? Apparently not. Not to mention I may be more interesting in an certain Original's presence I haven't seen lately now that I think out it...

"Jeremy Jeremy stop". I push him away slightly which has him confused at my actions.

"What's the matter Bon?" He asks full of worry.

I bit my lower lip.

Hey I don't think we can work out as a couple anymore. How about just good friends?

"I'm worried about the Other Side". Well it wasn't a complete lie.

"Hey as long as Liv continues reseating for that spell its all good".

"Yea about that-."

Suddenly Jer's cell rang. He checked the text.

"Tyler's back."

It had been a few days since we last heard of Tyler.

"I'm gonna go shower and then we can head back to see". Before I could say anything he left.

I let out a frustrating sigh as I cup on hands over my face.

"Still distracting yourself with Gilbert while lying to his face about how we're done for on the Other Side darling?"

I jumped until I saw Kol leaning on the door.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Unlike you,I've tried to manage to find ways to counter the damn on our "afterlife".

"Kol there's no way! I asked Liv and she said that I show prepare another goodbye for good. There no loophole or anything, to reverse this". I ended while observing Kol's intense glazes like that from graduation.

"Why are you looking me like that?"

"You tensed and scared, aren't you little witch?"

"No shit Kol! Of course I'm scared and terrified. What's worst is I can't do anything about it. I wish I had my magic then I wouldn't feel so useless". I ended curling my hand into a fist.

"You can't rely of magic for everything Bennett, it's all in the mind and choices. I've seen how magic can become such a reliance that it takes over the mind, body and then soul." By now he was seated next to me our knees touching.

"I'm sorry I haven't been much of help."

"Never mind it darling, I get that you feel this heavy load and responsibility on you. just font let it happen too often. we have to push somewhere". I was startled on how well he of all people knew me that good.

"Well suppose that it doesn't work our are you willing to stay on the "afterlife" for good?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't know honestly I haven't figured it out." Sudden he grasped my hand in his.

"But I do know for now and by now you will fight as much as you can to attempt in solving this issue."

"Why do you have have so much fate me Kol?"

"Because I believe in you Bonnie Bennett. Your stubborn, hot-headed, brave and a fighter". I caught his glaze flicker on my lips.

I bit my lip, thoughts running in my head. I hated denying that I was slowly falling for Kol Mikaelson, even since our met up on the Other Side. He was my enemy and a vampire. A Original no less. But for me at least personally we've had our unfortunate encounters and well we found ways in sorting them out eventually. For me I didn't see him as "evil malicious blood sucker" anymore, not saying Kol had a fearsome reputation similar to Klaus's, he did.

"What are you think about?" I heard him mutter looking right thought my glaze.

"Nothing important really."

"No point hiding it love, I can read your emotions". He suddenly grasped my jaw.

I waited as Kol hesitantly moved nearer... his breath only an inch away.

I could take in his faint cologne scent which lingered as it reached my nose...

"Bonnie." I close my eyes as I felt my face heat up.

Shit Grams almost caught me ready to kiss a vampire.

"Yes Grams?" I asked turning my attention to her.

Her look seemed stern as she observed Kol and I, more likely Kol since she clearly didn't like how close we sat.

"So tell me out that supposed spell you've claimed to have sorted out?"

"Grams, I know what I've said wasn't right but I don't want to worry him. Plus I need more time and then I can break the news if there's no solution".

"When will that be Bonnie dear hmmmm? There isn't any time, you need to tell Jeremy now". She was making her way towards me and knocked the lamp off. Literally.

More surprising was she managed to pick it up and place it back.

"How did you do that? You aren't suppose to do that from the Other Side."

"Simple darling."

I turned to Kol.

"The Other Side is falling rapidly now and sooner than I believe the dead will come back again."

"I told you, child, like the Original said here this place is falling apart," Grams said with a scared look in her eyes. "Tell him. Soon. False hope doesn't protect him. It protects you." With that she vanished.

Suddenly I felt my phone ring and I look at the screen, making my face pale.

"What's the matter now love?" Kol asked.

"It's your brother, Klaus". He nods in understanding.

"Well lets see what my dear brother wants."

I pick up the phone. "What is it Klaus? "

"Straight to the point I see? Good we agree on something and avoid introductions."

I roll my eyes which causes Kol to smirk.

"Is there something you'd like to inform me of?"

"What are you talking about?"

_"Don't play stupid on me witch. What's happening on the Other Side because quite frankly my dear father decided to make an appearance."_

"Wait what, how?" I was surprise and I couldn't read Kol's blank expression.

_"I was in a deep slumber when he happened to make an uninvited appearance, and was actually physically able to touch me. So tell me what are you hiding Bennett?" _

"The Other Side's falling apart".

There was silence and I though Klaus hung up until I heated his frustrated growl.

How in the world did Caroline managed to deal with Klaus?

_"You better figure this out or else witch you wished you remained dead". _With that he hung up.

_End of Bonnie's POV_

It was much later around the late afternoon when we were playing charades, until Damon spoke up.

"Hey let's play "Never have I Ever" and if we've done do we drink to it."

I froze and sharing a look with Damon who nodded with mischievous knowing look.

"Oh I don't think I'm drunk enough." Elena suddenly stated.

"Yea hey that's a good idea. Come on guys, oh it'll be fun!" I stated playing along as Elena as Stefan reluctantly agreed.

"Ok I'll start first. Never have I ever died."

"Cheers to that one." Damon said ad we all drank our shot.

"Ooo, um, never have I ever been possessed by my evil doppelgänger". Stefan ends with a pointed look at Elena.

"Pffff. Mean." She stated with a smile as she drank her shot again.

"Hmmm how about never have I ever been fooled evil doppelgänger, while she pretending to be me".

The rest of us three all drank to that one, but I have to admit again Katherine pulling that trick was brilliant.

"Nerver have I ever kissed a Salvatore brother...today." I stated Looking at what Elena was to react to this.

She seemed uneasy and peered we eyes at me as Stefan and Damon looked over at her.

"Well are you gonna drink or...?"

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"No of course, not just curious."

There was definitely tension between the two of us now.

"Well I'm going I get another round. Does anybody-"

I was waiting for Damon to cut to the chase but Elena beat him.

"Never have I ever fucked an Original."

She stated with a glare in her eyes.

There was dead silence, I could feel all eyes on me now. So Elena wants to play dirty?

"So Caroline are you going to drink or not? I may not have been in control of my body but I did hear of your dirty confession."

I was clutching on my glass hard that cracks were appearing. It didn't help that I was ready to burst and snap Elena's neck or worst. Especially in my pregnancy the harmonies were getting crazy.

Suddenly Stefan tilted his drink up taking his shot. The other two raised his eyebrows at Stefan.

"Rebekah".

"Oh I forget the Original Blondie". Damon said as he leaned back.

At this I saw jealousy shoot in Elena's eyes as I inwardly smirked. I'd rather prefer my twins soon-to-be auntie getting it with Stefan.

I followed him in turn not ashamed at all, I was letting her get the satisfaction.

"About time Barbie you get in the Original Hybrid's pants by the way". Damon imputed as I shrugged in turn.

"Goes to show how much of slut Caroline Forbes really is." Elena muttered as if it was unaware of the fact we were vampires with splendid hearing.

Thankfully for once, Damon interrupted again.

"Never have I ever lied about where Enzo is". Multiply glances where sit between the three.

"What's going on?" Elena stated with annoyance.

"Nothing since obviously not one's drinking." I said sweetly.

"I told you Damon Enzo probably at Corn-

"Cappa or wants to be left alone I get it.

But you know how I am and I need to find him. We have unsettled business we need to resolve even if he's the most heartless idiot right now".

"Well this just went bonkers, so I'm gonna go get ready for bed". Elena interrupted and headed upstairs.

Thankfully my phone rang and I checked the caller, Rebekah.

"I've got a call so I'm gonna go take this". I liked like a total idiot since neither Salvatore's were paying attention and glare at one another.

I zipped to the back door.

"I'm so thankful you called. God it's awkward back here."

_"Oh so I'm your getaway Forbes?"_

"Is there a reason you called Rebekah?"

_"Yes well I don't know if your hybrid boyfriend-"_

"Ex-boyfriend".

_"Whatever. I don't know if he had informed you of his attempt a couple weeks after Nik and I return to Orleans after dear Katrina's unfortunately dead"._

Suddenly I heard a scream, Elena's scream and suddenly footsteps(Damon's) going up the steps.

_"What was that?"_

"Elena, sorry anyway what were you saying about Tyler?"

_"Of course Ms. innocent droppelganger Gilbert always needing help."_

_"_Rebekah!"

"_Tyler attempted to arrive at Orleans to finish off Nik."_

"What, and you tell me now after three months!?"

_"Well some people have a busy life or dysfunctional family social affairs they try to control. Anyway it didn't turn out good I mean that mutt should realize he didn't have anything against Nik. Nik had him by the heart..."_

"Oh god."

_"Relax, Nik didn't kill him otherwise he wouldn't be wherever he is now. Ok well I don't know if I should mention this to you, I feel that it's Nik's place but seeing he hasn't told you when we visited either"._

"Rebekah just spit it out!"

"_Hayley-" *_beep*

"What, Hayley what?" I looked to see the phone needing battery life.

"Worst of times." I headed back inside wondering what Hayley (most likely the werslut I encountered through Tyler and that happened to break my neck) had to do with Klaus.

"With Enzo being dead." I heard Stefan on the phone.

"Enzo's dead." I looked at him, shocked.

Stefan slowly turned around to me, guilty as charged.

"How long were you planning on hiding this?" I was in disbelief and betrayed.

"So brother I hear you killed Enzo, and the whole time Elena and you were acting oblivious, which actually was horrible role play". Damon said behind me.

"You didn't know either?" I asked.

"Nope, so where is he?"

**"So** Enzo's here, like here here". I asked.

"Apparently so since Elena almost drowned, but why?"

"That was a distraction to his actually motive". I started out saying, Enzo works around the clock until he gets to what his utter goal is.

"He's seeking revenge on the both of us. Stefan and I. Stefan for ripping his heart out, and me for killing his girl. Two kills with one stone. Not to mention he managed to get both Stefan and I biting at each other now".

"How'd he get in though I though..."

We all ran out side and saw chains, candles and white powered sprayed around and no sign of our warlock.

"Luke's gone." Stefan stated.

"Where could he have gone?" I said as I looked around. Without him the Travelers could locate us now. Elena by now had rushed down by now, and was caught up with the situation.

"Lets split up then. Elena, you and Caroline go east. Damon and I will head this way".

We headed opposite directions and soon enough Elena and I were in the woods.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Elena asked me. I continued walking, ignoring her as I called Luke's name out.

"You're mad at me still?"

"I'm not mad I'm just trying to find our friend who is our protection from the Travelers. Funny that's what this whole mission was you know protecting you ad Stef."

"Look I get your mad about us lying but Stefan and I didn't want Damon to feel upset. I feel guilty hiding it".

"Really do you? I'm sure you seemed to forgets as you were spending an awful log of time catch up with Stefan".

"What's it matter to you? Stefan's and I are friends".

"Friends who are gonna stick each others tongue down another throat?" I didn't hesitant responding.

"Where the hell did that come from

"I-I don't know". I did know, and it mattered to me about Stefan because I didn't need him getting his heart crushed again by Elena. Though I'n sure he made it clear he didn't feel that way for her anymore regardless she'll be his first love. No matter how much Stefan and Elena complimented one another, that was the past. He needed to move on now and start fresh.

_Bonnie's POV _

"So not one of our best dates?" Her stated as we made our way in a cave to locate Julian's body otherwise Tyler would become gone for good if Markos planned to use have Tyler permanently taken over by the traveler Julian.

"Yea well we can only ask for much". I look over at him and break my glaze to continue down the steps.

"Why are you avoiding me Bon?"

"I'm not I'm just wanting to get out if here quickly, it's making me uneasy".

"Your right about that one".

We leaned over male bodies.

"What's it again that's on Julian's body?"

"An eagle." I turned over an arm and saw a bird or what looked like a dove.

"That's a dove."

"I know Jer."

"What do we have here?"

We looked and saw a mixed woman with two companions. Travelers.

Suddenly Jeremy started clutching his throat. "Stop it what are you doing?"

"Stalling your time, as I squeeze his windpipes." The brown traveler said as her men collected the last body, the eagle flashing on his arm as they departed.

We when back and witnessed the ritual being casted as Tyler twitched in pain.

Suddenly his eyes were pitched black and resumed to Tyler's eyes again.

"I assume you didn't find my body".

Great.

_End of Bonnie's POV _

I stood watching the barn burn until Stefan arrival next to me.

"Never have I ever had a ghost try to burn me alive".

I smiled and titled my head up to him.

"Drink."

"Come on, cars packed lets go".

"Hey we're friends right? We tell each other things... Trust one another." I stood grounded not moving until we talked about what happened earlier today.

"Caroline I didn't tell you because I didn't trust you".

"Still sucks to be left out the loop thought".

"It's it makes you feel better I tell you things Elena had no idea of."

I scoffed. "Like what?"

He reached to wipe off something on my cheek.

"How you dirt here".

"Stop!" I laugh out pushing his hand away. Well it got us both smiling.

"I also didn't want to to know because I know you, and I know how to two had a chemistry thing going on".

My mouth was left agape and eyes widen. "Oh please we did not thank you very much. Your delusional!"

"Hmmm didn't seem like it that way, wonder how Klaus would feel".

"Jealous, possessive and find completion that's for sure". I ticked off on my fingers.

"The main idea though overall was... I didn't want you to think less of me".

I place my hand on Stefan's cheek.

"Yea your not perfect but don't ever think I'd think any less of you. I'm not perfect myself. Heck we all aren't. We've got each others backs alright bro?"

"Alright sis".

I grabbed Stefan's arm. "Hey come on let's get back before the other two get pissed off".

Little would I know what unfortunately event would take place again...

**Yea that's it! I know it's been long so hopefully my effect here paid well. R and R! **

**You think the Kennet scene was too rushed and OCed?**


End file.
